Solus non es
by Kokoro02
Summary: 6 years have passed since WW3 ended. Everything seems to be normal again but that's only a deception. The only difference is that our new enemies act in the shadows. That makes them a thousand-times more dangerous. Attention: Rated T for violence, strong language, coursing and sexual themes (Frost/OC in later chapters)
1. How it all started

**A/N: Hello to all awesome people on fanfiction. I hope you going to like this story. It's a stoy of what happened to Frost after MW3 and things like that. I have to warn you there will may be a Frost/OC in later chapters. I know what you think now, not one of those stories. Trust me there won't be much fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Call of Duty franchise or any of it's characters except my OC's**

**ENJOY PLEASE R&R**

**(Sorry about the grammar errors or anything like that ^_^)**

* * *

_Live isn't worth living, unless you lived for someone else_

_Albert Einstein_

* * *

How it all started:

„_Could you please pay attention for moment, kids. " Miss Miller yelled to catch her student's attention. Immediately every student in class paid attention, to what their teacher had to say and moved back to their seats_

„_I'm happy to tell you, that since today we've got one student more in our class. " The adult female announced to them in a friendly voice. _

_All glanced into the door's direction, as the door handle began to slowly move down, it opened and a girl stepped shyly inside next to Miss Miller. The girl starred wide eyed at her new class mates. None dared to say something; finally the teacher broke the silence._

„_Would you like to introduce yourself to the class? " She asked little girls beside her. The child's stare stopped sudden when those words cracked through her ears into her mind. She looked up to meet the friendly green eyes of her the women who spoke to her. A slight nod made the child's head move up and down. _

„_I'm Nora Cort! " She sudden yelled out with a voice that seemed to be higher than her usual one. Nora's head grew read as the others began to whisper around. She hated it, when others talk about her furtive. If they have to tell her something, they should do it loud, so that she can hear them clearly. Whatever Nora wasn't stupid, she knew exactly, they would bully her. They always find something to criticize on her, if they search long enough. In addition to that, she was the new one in class too, somebody without any friends to help and defend her, an easy victim for them. _

_Anyways Nora never had real friends which liked her the way she is, most of the people she once called „friends" just used her as pasty. Someone who was simple enough for doing everything they told her. Those times are over, Nora avoids contact with others, prefers it to stay on her own. _

„_Now, Nora take a free seat somewhere in the class. " Miss Miller's voice ripped her out of her thoughts, back to reality. Without any pointless agreeing, headed she backwards. The last row was hear purpose due she wanted to stay as unnoticed like a ninja in the shadow. The less her class know about her the better. _

_Nora finally sat down in the furthermost one away from the other students. Miss Miller started to talk about the british history, something political. That was very boring for her, she nearly fell asleep. Don't think that she found history boring, but Nora already knew everything about the british history. That was one reason why her parents call her a wonder child even so none of them or Nora herself knew why she had the knowledge about things that a ten-year old cold unearthly know. Everything Miss Miller told them, felt like a deja vu for Nora. _

_The school bell rang and Nora's black sketchbook was full with sketches of several different things. Nora enjoyed drawing very much; her sketch book was the one of the most important things in her life beside her family. She often gets vowed for her drawing skills but nobody is supposed to see what she drew inside the little book which she calls her sanctuary. _

_The girl finished packing her schoolbag then she swung it on her back. She walked outside of the classroom down the hallway. The hallways in schools are always the same. The same monotone colour, the same monotone smell. _

_Nora finally reached the exit door, as an unexpected grab stopped her. The child spun around to look who forced her with that tight grab on her bag to stop. Suddenly the grab turned into a slam onto the tilled floor beneath her feet. Her butt was the first part of her body to hit the ground with a sort of muffled clapping sound. Nora glanced up to see who was responsible for that. _

_Three boys in her age stud above her and grinned at her. The girl on the ground only replied with an angry growl, under her breath. Nora watched every of their moves closely while the three began to walked in a circle around her. They were looking for a course to bully Nora but not with her. Unimpressed jumped she back on her feet in order to escape their „trap". Nora tried to step pass them, senseless._

_Two of them grabbed her by her arms, now she was unable to move. The third one gave he a sniffy glance because it Nora had the need to punch him into his ugly face, to whip that glance from his face. Of course, her parents always told her violence is no solution for your problems. Nora had to forget this rule for a moment in order to get rid of those yobs. _

"_Haha, look at her how weak she is…" the boy in front of her laughed loud out. The echo of the hallway made it even louder and more painful. The two other ones joined him by his laugh. Nora's anger grew from second to second stronger even if she tried to stay calm and controlled. _

_Nora released herself and wanted to escape. All she wanted was to get away from here, home to her parents. They would protect her from any harm. Only when her mum or her dad hold her in a tight hug, felt she save and comfortable. _

_She abruptly felt a strong pain flashing through her entire body. The pain began on her head as probably one of the boys clasped her long- dark brown hair. _

"_Where are you going, weakling?" The one that held Nora's hair in his hand questioned. Nora's head lowered, tears started to run down her crimson red cheeks. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with tears of impotency. The first tear finally reached her chin. It began slowly to fade from her chin. Everything went silent as the tear cut the air around it, ending up in a smash to the floor. The crying girl raised her head gently.._

"_I'm not a weakling!" Nora cried out loud. Then it happened, Nora launch out a run into the direction of the door. She pulled that strong, that the boy bolted out some of her hair, in the end he let go of her. A scream of Nora was the next thing to resound. Nora was able to avoid the fell to the ground. She just stud there, feeling the shocked glances on her back. _

_Nora turned around, blowing her fringes out of her face. He once beautiful hair, were a total mess now. All the work of her mum was gone in a blink of an eye. For Nora meant that one hour sitting turned out pointless.__In rage walked she over to her plaguers which enjoyed her madness very well. They underlined the whole thing with some more laughs.__A weak smile decorated Nora's tear covered face. She completely ignored their jokes. One of them stopped his laugh as he realized, Nora moving towards them._

_One more second passed when the in raged girl lastly stopped two feet away in front of the boys. Nora just recognized lest they were much taller then she. Never mind it didn't matter for her how tall or how strong they were. _

„_Oh, what do want to do now, cry for your mummy. Like a little baby!" one of the three smirked disdainful. For those words he earned a punch in the face from Nora. No doubt she knows how to hit somebody hard in face. Blood spurted out his mouth because he bit his tongue when he got hit. The boy staggered around for a second before his body collapsed on the floor._

_The two other ones watched the scene in shock, then decided to run away in panic. Nora glanced after them satisfied however the third one still laid there. The fear in his eyes was distinctly noticeable when he saw Nora's smile. _

_She stepped before and sat down on top of his torso. More punches hit the now only whimpering figure under her. He begged her two stop although she ignored his begs. Nora was the one who was cruel presently, enjoy this moment of might. __Her victim's mouth bled more with every punch, although she not finished with him yet._

„_Please, stop!" the cried out anxious of her. Nora stopped throwing punches and her face turned in a picture full of guilt and sorrow. Tears popped out of her eyes by the time she discerned, what she did._

„_What have I done?" Nora asked herself looking down at her blood- smeared hands. The girls totally lost the control because she was so damn furious._

* * *

„Noooo!" a twenty- year old Nora yelled in the moment she woke up. The lovely alarm clock on her nightstand, ripped her out of her dream. Her whole body was covered by sweat, whereas she decided to take a shower.

The female began to think about which day today was, when she felt cold water drops on her skin. Suddenly it flashed in her head, today was selection day on base. Which means more work for her. A light sight left her cherry blossom red reason was, she had to to sift chaff from the wheat. That was such great fun to scare the shoats around but also annoying as hell.

Nora finished her shower, rubbed the water out of her hair after that she stepped out of the bathroom. She had just opened her dresser as a knock on the door caught her attention. The women wrapped quickly a towel around her body. Curious who would knock at her door at this time opened Nora the stud a young Private who just pass the selection. She wondered what he wanted from her but before she was able to ask, asked the soldier her;

„Mam, I'm sorry to interrupt you but the general want to see you." the young man with the hazel eyes stuttered. Really that declared everything, only the General was stupid enough to call her in that early in the morning. However there's no way Nora could escape that invitetation.

„Thanks Private, you can go now." Nora said with a smile on her face. it was important for her to be friendly to her comrades. The Private nodded and moved down the hallway until he disappeared behind a door. Anyway Nora dressed up and headed to her superior's office which was located in the main office build of the base.

The weather was superb outside however she was in Afghanistan. It was the hell on earth, not the heat itself was the problem but rather the the thing that you have to run around in your full gear. That's really fun when your on patrol outside of the base. Nora wasn't a person who complained about her life, never did it. She always thought, she had chosen this way herself. The way of being soldier, being Sergeant Major of the Airborne. Known as the Delta Force however the government changed the name after WW3 ended.

Nora arrived at the General's office and notice straight that there sat somebody on the bench which stud on the opposite of the office's door. The female walked closer to the bench but she could figure out who the stranger on the bench sat she down beside him eyeing the young man closely;

He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. A scar decorated his left cheek, nothing really special. When you're a soldier, you're familiar with scars and stuff like men's emerald green eyes moved around searching for something interesting in the room. Nora liked the way they looked when they reflected the light. He ran his hand through his short curly light-brown hair then he glanced at Nora

„Is something wrong?" he asked her confused with a little bit annoyance in his voice.

„Nothing, I just wondered who you are cause I haven't seen you here before. That's all." Nora explained herself to calm him down. The stranger raised an eyes brow at her. He was little bit confused about her attitude.

„My name is Cpt. Derek „Frost" Westbrook." the main told her in a friendly. The guy was too nice to be a Delta, all Deltas she knew were assholes.

„Nice to meet ya, I'm SgtM. Nora Cort." Nora introduced herself to Frost. Derek gave her smile and she replied back, that went that way until the door opened and the General wanted them to enter.


	2. A mission!

**Hello to all my readers, all of you who followed, fav and reviews. Thank you so much for your support.**

**I'm sorry for about a thousand times, that it took me so long to write this chap.. I was totally busy since I had a lot of exams in the past few weeks**

**I don't want to bore you any more...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COD OR ANY OF IT' S CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S AND ALL THAT STUFF**

**R&R AND NATURALLY ENJOY!**

* * *

**As we first met:**

The sound of an opening door echoed through the halls of the building. Frost and Nora looked both at the door, which was located in front of them. The Captain stud up from the bench to receive the General, who was stepping through the door way at that moment. Nora did nothing, except for nodding at her superior.

The general appeared to be much older than Frost. He wore a military uniform with a sign on it which said:„Gen. Adams". In contrast to that, Derek looked a little bit inconspicuous. The Captain just wore a normal tan-colored T-shirt and a pair of camo-pattern pants. Nora giggled silent, because it looked so ridiculous to her. The two looked like a King and an easy Farmer. That's something the female Soldier liked, because Frost didn't seem to be a show off. He didn't even found it necessary to wear his uniform when he was going to meet the General.

„It's good to have you here with us, Captain Westbrook." The General welcomed Frost friendly, while shaking his hand hastily. Nora raised her head and watched the scene closely. „Have him with us?" Nora asked herself. She wondered what that meant. That „Frost" guy seemed to be more interesting then she though he would be, attentively listened she to them. With no clue, what they were talking about, she continued to listen to their talk.

„Thanks, General." Frost spoke up shaking the other man's hand back. As those words were spoken, they two turned on their heals. The two men both walked into the office room behind them. The door closed and Nora had nothing better to do, as to sneak next to the door and listen, to what they were talking about. To the woman's luck, the walls are very thin, so she was able to hear everything, what they talked about clearly.

* * *

_Frost's POV:_

Adams moved around his desk and sat down in his tall leader seat. He gestured me to sit down on the seat, that was placed beside me. The older man browsed through some papers, likely searching for my file. I leaned back in the seat to get comfortable, because I knew it would perhaps take a couple of minutes to find it for him. After about two minutes, the General pulled out a file and stated.

„I finally got it." He bandied happy by the fact that his search has found an ending. I sighed slightly at his words and crossed my arms over my chest. I listen carefully what the man had to say.

„Everything seems to be all right. You want to know why you're here, don't you?" he stated grinning. „Of course, sir." I said. My opponent swallowed, as he stud up from his seat. He turned around and looked out of the window. The man sighed heavily, like something bothered him but I didn't mention it.

„I've got a new mission for you, Captain. That's the reason why I transferred you here." He explained to me. A newnmission, shit yeah. Finally I'm able to show that I still got the skill. „All right, what is it about?" I asked curious. Adams turned back to face me, a serious expression on his wrinkled face.

„It's a mission in Morocco. More accurately in the south of the country, near the Algerian border . Your task would be to follow a secret convoy of a small Milita which is called El Diabolo. Secure the cargo and find out, where they sell their weapons and more important who buys them. More information is on this memory card." The General declared, as he handed me a small black memory card. I looked at the little piece of plastic closely.

„ Sir, with all respect but how can't do something like that on my own." I explained thoughtfully. Suddenly the other man began to grin. I gave him a confused glance. What the hell is going on? What is so funny? I grew a little bit angry at him because he hadn't the right to grin at my question. The stare of the General, which aimed right on the door, let me forget my confusion.

„ Sergeant Major Cort, come in." he called out, nearly in a yell. I turned around and watched the woman from before walk in. She had know tight her together in a high pony tail, which swung from right to left as she moved over to us. Her eyes moved to her right when she spotted me through the corner of her great shinny eyes. The female threw a lovely smile at me. I returned her smile friendly.

„Good Morning, sir." she greeted the General politely with a salute as she stopped beside me. My glance rose up to her face when I finished eyeing her accurately. She was a not to tall women maybe about half-a head smaller then me. As far as I could tell, her hair where dark- brown and curly. She had beautiful light crimson- red cheeks, which nearly had the same color as her smiling mouth. Now I can remember, Nora was her name.

The older Man walked around his desk and leaned against the front side casually. „I need you, to join and train Captain Westbrook for his next mission." Adams explained to Nora, who's smile faded into a surprised glance at me.

Nora did nothing, no reaction from her side. Maybe she thought about something. Her empty look increased my guess even more but then it shot in my head like a bullet, which left its magazine through the gun running only moments ago. „Hey wait a minute, what did he just say?!" I told myself stained about the reason he said that.

„Are you serious, sir?" Nora asked unsure. She looked like, if she was afraid of going on a mission, or training me. I totally understand that she might be nervous. Hell, what is she meant to train me anyways. She's a soldier if I'm right. Some people say, that soldiers doesn't know what fear and ruth or doing something they could regret. I think nothing they say is true, due none of those people were on the battlefield and saw those indescribable pictures, painted with blood and pure violence.

„If I'm not , why would I say something like that then, Cort. " Adams declared calmly. I stud there listening to them, didn't dare to interrupt them. The female's glance drifted down on the ground.

Suddenly, Nora turned around and started heading into the direction of the door, wordless. I watched her leaving then I looked at Adams with an „WHAT THE FUCK" expression on my face.I twitched when Nora slammed the door close. The other man in front of me sighed unmistakably.

„What was that?" I asked Adams in a normal tone. Adams took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seconds when silence ruled passed by, finally he spoke up. „ You've to be patent with her. She gone through some things, you can impossible understand." The General declared to me in a confirmed voice. That would declare her extreme reaction, somehow.

„Excuse me, for my curiosity but what happened to Nora?" I asked shyly, a little bit afraid of my opponents answer. He did something I didn't expect to happen, he walked back to his chair and sat down.

„Captain, you have the right to know everything about the people in you're teaming up. Take SgtM. Cort's file and study it, maybe you'll find the answer in there." He said putting out a folder out of the his desk's drawer. He handed it to me.

„What about the mission, sir?" I wanted to know while I took the folder out of his hands.

„I'm afraid without SgtM. Cort, it's impossible." Adams bandied. I wanted to ask him immediately why, however I kept my mouth shut for a good reason, since I didn't want to squeeze him like an orange for juice.

„You're asking yourself why, don't you? Its due Cort's outstanding skills in track reading. That's why this mission is only a two man task. You need to stay undiscovered and she's the best man or woman in her case, for the job." The General spoke out. Now was everything clear to me even if I couldn't believe that Nora is that well trained like it sounded. I wanted to see it with my own eyes, so I stud up from my seat.

I thanked Adams and left the office building searching for Nora whenever I didn't know where to start. At first I walked without a certain plan over the base. I thought when I was lucky, I find her quick but Nora was for sure somewhere I wouldn't search for her.

After hours looking for her, I took a brake. I settled myself on the stairs in front of the office building. The sweat ran down my neck, it was so damn hot. I watched a few other soldiers patrolling in full gear. „Poor guys..." I thought then leaned backwards against the stony pillar which carried the canopy of the house. I watched over the large sand square in front of me.

I began to think about Nora again. What bordered her so much? She reminds me, how I must have been when learned of Metal 0-1's death. I was so fucking sensible at that time, someone just had to look askance and I ran off.

The whole scene reminded me of the last night before they went on that mission to the „core of hell" , how I personally call it. That night, Sandman told me something very important, something I'll never ever forget again...

* * *

„_Hey, Frost. I was looking for you the whole evening." Sandman meant, as he sat down behind me on the large rock, __which was supposed to be a part of the firing rage and also my favorite place to observe the stars on the night sky, a __good place to think. We sat there back on back, like we cover each others backs on the battlefield. Sandman knew, something was wrong, with me, because I always sat there when something was on my mind._

_A place to dream, when I was there, I sometimes dreamed about a world without war. I know that this is the most __ridiculous dream ever but aren't dreams things, that are mostly impossible take place. Perhaps, someday humans __would learn that killing others won't solve there problems._

„_Sandman!?" I let out surprised, that he actually found me here. Sandman always kept and eye on me. He was like __the big brother I never had. Grinch and Truck were that too, still to Sandman, I had a more close friendship. „__Now, tell me. What's wrong?" he asked me looking up at the sky._

„_Uhm... I..." I stuttered uneasy. What would his reaction be if I tell him the truth?_

„_Com'n, tell me." He urged me with a gentle smile coming over his face. I swallowed before I found the brave to tell __him about my concern._

„_It's just because I'm a little worried about your mission, ya know…" I spit out shyly looking down. I felt that Sandman was searching for a answer hardly, which would calm me down.__It was like in that day, when we were on the way to New York. He told us, that we might not come back alive but what he stated next was more important for me._

"_Team, I know what I just said didn't calm you down in any way however we'll make it out alive because I believe in you." flashed back into my mind while we sat there in silence. _

"_To tell you the truth…, I'm a little bit scared too." Sandman told me. Those words totally blew my mind. Impossible, __that our team leader, who seemed to fear nothing, said that he's scared of something, although Sandman was also just a human being, with real feelings and concerns._

„_You afraid, impossible!" I bandied shocked and with disbelieve. Sandman's head turned a little bit to his right. I didn't know if he was mad or something like that. _

„_Frost, there's something you need to know. Something really important." the Master Sergeant stated in a calm voice, which was nearly a whisper. I went silent again and brought my attention to his words._

„_You don't have to be worried about us... because we'll always be with you. No matter what happens, also if we have to give our lives. That's our fate, to fight for peace and for what is right. The way we choose wasn't always easy but we never gave up, always walked further. This way made us to what we are and nothing can break our band not even the death can do it." he told me..."_

* * *

_**I'm bad, am I not? To leave you with such an end for this chapter. I promise in the next chapters will be more action scenes, also when I'm not very good at writing them but hey, everything can be improved. **_

_**I'll upload the next chap. as fast as I can.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoined Reviews are always wanted and leave some ideas in your reviews, they really inspire me**_

_**That's everything from me for now ^_^**_


	3. A Battle and A Ride out

**A Battle and A Ride- out**

A familiar cklacking sound, ripped me out of my thoughts. I sat up and saw something that you wouldn't expect to see on a military base in the middle of Afghanistan. What I saw was a horse, whose headed with a hight speed into the direction of the front gate. I wasn't able to recognize who was riding the proud animal, with the snow white fur and the knotted tail. The rider was to daintily to be a man, in my opinion. So I looked closer and finally realized who the person on the animal's back was- Nora.

I immediately jumped back on my feet. Too late, as soon as I was back on my feet, only a dust cloud remained of the animals appearance. The only thing I could do now, was to find out were she was heading and I needed something different too, a very fast horse to catch up with her...

* * *

_3 Person's POV:_

Frost began to search for the horse stable, when Nora was riding a horse, there has to be a stable for them. Down the stairs, were some other soldiers having a lively conversation. Their loud laughs, told the Captain so. Frost moved over to them and interrupted their talk with a question.

„Hey guys, one question where is the stable for the horses?" asked Frost in his normal and casual voice. That was a little experiment in order to find out how the others react to him, when they don't know that he's a Captain. All of them looked like they were young recruits, who just passed selection, those who think that soldiers are those who bring peace to the world- make it a better place and things like that. It didn't matter how they flip and turn it, this fucking world never change. Everyone thought after WW3, none would ever start a war again. This may have lasted for about nearly seven years now, but they would all get proved wrong sooner or later.

_He said: Son have you seen the world._

_Well, what would you say,_

_if I said that you could?..._

„Why? Oh, I understand. You're new here, fresh from selection." one of them smirked, to seem casual in front of the others. A weak smile came over Frost's face because this question had some kind of deja vu in it. It felt good to hear someone speak like that with him. The Captain accepted his role and played there little game with them.

_Just carry this gun,_

_you'll even get paid_

„Yes..." he stuttered unsure. They all believed that he was a FNG, thanks to Frost's awesome acting skills. The one man you, answered him, moved closer and put his arm around his shoulder. „This one seemed to be the leader guy..." Frost thought.

_Black leader boots,_

_Spit- shined so bright_

„Alright, mate. Need to prove yourself" the leader guy announced. Frost released himself from that grip and gave him a „seriously" glance. Nobody said something until one of the other soldier's in the back yelled something.

_They cut of my hair but it looked alright,_

_We marched and we sang, we all became friends_

„We would all like to see a man against man battle!" one soldier yelled. The others began to yell things like „yeah" and „battle". Frost watched into the crowd in front of him. Some other soldiers joined the conversation. He had to accept the challenge, if he wouldn't have done it, they would have probably called him a fucking wimp for the rest of his life, maybe only until they find out who he really is.

_As we learned how to fight..._

„Good, I accept the challenge!" Frost hissed into the crowd of people, which was growing instantly. All eyes were looking at Derek and the „leader guy", who turned to Frost. The Captain did the same to face the man with the eagle eyes. A strange feeling filled the air around them.

_A hero of war,_

_Yeah that's what I'll be _

_and when I come home, _

_They'll be damn proud of me_

„That's very brave. What's your name? I have to know it, because of the wall..." the guy explained while the crowd began to from a circle around them. A man against man battle, no doubt that was going to be an interesting match due Frost was a little rusty in mealy.

„Frost, what do you mean by „wall"?" he asked curious, what that meant. Frost's opponent crossed his arms over his chest and started to look into the crowd.

_I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must, _

_because it's the flag that I love,_

_and a Flag that I trust..._

„The wall is a place where I note down my wins, of those challenges with the blood my opponents spit when I punch their damn faces. I'm Sledgehammer, the destroyer." the guy bandied self-confident in his words. Frost just looked at him for a moment to even realized what the man in front of him just said. Surprise, was not the feeling he felt when he first thought of that words that were spoken to him, moments ago. It was more a feeling of anger, that came over him. This guy seemed to enjoy the pain of others. He's not a leader, the others are only afraid of him thats mainly the reason why they treat him like this. When you exploit the fears of people that only shows real weakness.

_I kicked in the door,_

_I yelled my commands,_

_the children, they cried,_

_but I got my man_

Before Frost could react, a strong pain suddenly appeared on his face, which immediately let him drop down to the sandy floor. Red filled his vision for a small amount of a second. He tasted blood in his mouth, the taste forced him to spit out onto floor. The laughers of the soldiers and especially Sledgehammers, felt thousand times more painful then any physically pain could ever do. Derek wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his arm and looked down at it.

_We took him away_

_a bag over his face,_

_from his family _

_and his friends_

Suddenly all the bad memories came back into his mind; all the blood, everything was full with blood, blood on the floor, blood on the walls, blood on his hands... Frost shut his eyes and tried to focus back on what was important right now. He jumped back on his feed and reopened his eyes and met Sledgehammers smug ones.

_The took of his clothes,_

_They pissed in his hands,_

_I told them to stop,_

_but then I joined in..._

„Is that all you can do?" Frost murmured under his heavy breath. He had a hard time breathing, that wasn't hard to tell. Sledgehammers face grew furious. Frost provocation worked out perfectly, like he planned. The man's fist was again reaching for the Captains already blood strained face. The only thing that moved on Frost's face, was his mouth, which formed a weak smile.

_We beat him with guns,_

_and batons not just once,_

_but again and again..._

Derek's hand reached out for the fist of the other man and stopped it inches away from his face. The other man twitched, none moved. A second hand appeared unexpectedly in front of the Captains face but was also stopped by Frost's other hand. Frost had everything under control now. The sound of something loud falling to the ground was heard. It was Sledgehammer's heavy body, which dropped. Sand whirled around the mans body. Sledgehammer starred at Frost in disbelieve, none has ever beaten him in a fight, impossible.

_A hero of war,_

_Yeah that's what I'll be and when I come home,_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

„I won." Frost stated looking down at him. The one on the floor just looked to his left ashamed by his defeat. Finally he nodded and Frost offered him his hand but Sledgehammer didn't care about his help. He stud up himself then he turned on his heel. As he started to leave, Frost seized his shoulder. The man wasn't able to face the man, who had just humbled him in front of nearly the whole base. Everyone eyed the two in their middle

_I'll carry this flag to the grave if I must,_

_because it's the flag that I love,_

_and a Flag that I trust..._

„Listen, if you behave like that on the battlefield, you'll bring all your teammates in great danger. The problem is you don't think about the consequences. You're only a fucking coward, who likes to hurt others. Someone like you'll never be a good soldier..." Frost told him in a serious voice. Sledgehammer released himself from his grip and walked with a down hanging head away. Frost knew his words were hard to accept but it was the truth.

Sledgehammer kept on walking until he disappeared in the distance, then Frost turned around and saw that the crowd began to fade slowly, there's nothing left to say. Someone walked over to him, a man with his high, short dirty blond hair, sunglasses attached to his head. He stopped and looked at Frost before he spoke up.

„You're not a FNG, aren't you?" he realized right. Derek scratched his neck before he answered his question. Frost had no clue what the guy wanted.

„You're right, I'm Captain Derek „Frost" Westbrook." he answered. The other man laughed out by those words. The Captain wondered what was going on but he said nothing. The other man gestured him to come along and Frost followed along.

They walked pass some barracks, after that they reached a little cottage house. Nothing special, was this the stable for the horses? The loud whinny of a horse confirmed his guess. The two entered the building through the giant wooden front door. Under their feed, was straw distributed all over the floor.

Frost looked around and spotted a black horse in one of the horse boxes. Attached to the was a sign, which had the name of the animal on it, Luna. The name told him, that it is female horse. A very beautiful creature, the nature has made there. The Captains hand reached for the horses head. Luna moved slowly closer and sniffed on his hand then she placed her snout in the palm of his hand. Frost looked into the deep black eyes of the animal.

„Interesting, Luna usually doesn't like it when someone touches her. " the other one interrupted them. Derek turned his head to face him, his hand still on the head on the horse. A bright smile decorated the man's face although the Captain wondered who he actually was, so asked straight.

„Who are you, anyway?" Frost wanted to know skeptical, arching an eye brow. The other one grinned quietly. He leaned against the wooden wall of the horse box behind him. Frost watched every move that he made.

„My is Ben Burke, Lieutenant." he declared in casual. It didn't seem to bother him that he talked to a Captain. Derek liked the attitude of the guy. Maybe he could tell him more about Nora. Before he could ask, Ben asked him something.

„What does guy like you do in this fucking hell of an country?" Burke questioned gruffly, perhaps with a little bit sighed while he stroke the forehead of the horse softly.

„Northing special, just got stationed here." he explained. Ben pushed himself away from the wall and starred at Frost.

„Sounds plausible, wanna go for a ride?" the blonde cut in to brake the silence between them. Derek nodded one time. They saddled their horses and headed to the gate of the base. Frost on the back of Luna and Ben on the back of another horse, which they Browny due it's chocolate brown fur.

They arrived at the exit gate and Ben decedent from the back of the animal. Frost mind made a journey far, far away into the distance of the desert which seemed to never end, until it touched the sky. The sun shone down on the ground and let the rocks twinkle since they reflected the light of it. Luna whinnied softly, so Derek put his hand on her neck and his hand moved up and down gently.

„Alright, mate. Let's go!" Ben yelled as he sat back on Browny's back and started galloping into the distance. Frost hesitated for a short moment before he finally gave Luna the command to move. The wind whipped over Derek's face, increasing, as the velocity of the animal grew. Browny's back began to appear again. Every step of the horse brought a dust cloud along and also a loud clapping sound.

The landscape seemed to flash by even faster than it did before. Frost spotted a giant rock, which looked like a ramp, not far away from his current position. He let Luna's gallop speed up. That was his only chance to catch up with Burke. The horse hooves touched the sandy surface of the rock once ere they left it again in a jump.

It felt like sealing, the only difference was, that this „sealing" was in the air not on water. The Captain closed his eyes and enjoyed the short moment of zero gravity. Ben, who rode directly under him, looked up in disbelieve. His mouth dropped open as he realized that the heavy body of Luna flew above his head.

Luna landed just enough away, that Browny could stop in the last moment. Browny slowed down by shifting his weight backward. The brown horse slid over the ground on his hooves. It stopped only a few inches away from the other horse. Frost threw a „gotcha" glance into Ben's direction, who was still overwhelmed. He shook his head in order to think clear again.

„Man, is there something you can't do?" He asked. Frost began to grin and continued heading into the distant lands of the desert, which never seemed to end. So did Ben

„Sure there is." Derek answered smiling as Ben caught up with him. They both rode side by side, like two comrades would do.

* * *

**Unbelievable, that I updated that fast. I new record for me. I promise Nora will appear in the next chapter again. She and Frost will have a emotionally talk, so be curious.**

**Did you like the lyrics in this chapter?**

**The song is called:**

**Hero of war by Rise against **

**Please R&R that really makes my day ^_^!**


	4. Tears

Tears:

So the two soldiers rode further away from every kind of civilization. Great Mountains extended over the never ending desert, painted with the same sandy color, that the sand had. Frost looked around, he felt like they had lost orientation. It seemed like they where running in circles. Derek's glance went down to his horse, Luna seemed to be ok with the situation. The same appears to be with Browny but Ben didn't look that well.

„You ok, mate?" The Captain asked concerned shaking the man, who was riding beside him. Ben needed a few seconds, to realize Derek's gesture and question. His head turned weakly, facing Frost. He took a deep breath before he responded.

„I'm just a little bit dizzy, thats all..." the Lieutenant replied, forming a weak smile.

No way, they were not continuing the ride out. If they do, Ben's going to get a heatstroke. They had to get back, before he totally passes out. Derek stopped, so did Ben. He threw a confused glance at the Captain. Frost's head turned into direction they came from.

„We're riding back, now." he said in a serious voice. Derek started heading back. Burke watched him, however he followed him without complaining. The two traveled back in silence. Frost was seriously thinking about Nora, is she going to be alright? He couldn't hold back the desire to look back. The mission really seemed to fear her, he saw it in her eyes. The wonderful twinkle disappeared as quickly as a lightning strikes into the earth. The color of her eyes went dark and dull, without life, filled with pure fear. He felt that it was his duty to help her out of her fear, even if he wasn't aware of the reason for it.

Before he knew it, there were back at base, moving through the large gate back inside. The soldiers on base looked at them, whispering about something to each other. Derek had the uncomfortable feeling, they were talking about him. There strange glances confirmed that, more or less.

„Looks like your action from before got around..." Ben whispered into Derek's ear, his hand covering his mouth. Frost eyed everything once more. He wasn't sure, what the other soldiers were thinking about him, were they happy that someone kicked Sledgehammer's ass or were they feeling something else. The glanced followed them until the disappeared behind the door of the horse stable. The feeling increased even more, each second more the Captain agonized about the situation. It was this feeling, to be unwanted. Frost and Ben removed the saddle from their horses and brought them back into their boxes. As they finished Ben told Frost, he was going to visit the doctor. To get some medicine for his dizziness. Derek nodded and told him, he would stay in the stable. He wanted to wait for Nora, although he didn't tell Ben that.

The Captain sat down on a hay ball next to Luna's box. The horse stretched it's head toward the man. It pocked him with it's snout to earn his attention. What worked out well due Derek looked at the horse smiling. Perhaps, the animal felt his concerns, he didn't know. He stroke softly over the horses forehead, until he fell asleep. His sleep didn't last for long since the sound of and opening door, was caught by his ears. His emerald eyes cracked slightly open. The discerned figures of a human and a horse, he recognized throughout the blur over his vision. The figure opened the door of the horse box, next to Luna's. A unpleasant clink noise ripped him completely out of dreamland. The same sound resounded followed by a quiet click. The person likely locked the door of the box.

Frost continued watching the person before realized who the person in front of him was, although the person didn't recognize him yet. He slowly stud up and walked over to the person, who was just leaving the building. The Figure disappeared in the darkness, that ruled outside. Frost wasn't aware, that he slept that long. The Captain moved through the door, into the night. Seconds later, he gabbed the wrist of the person in front of him. The grip forced the person to spin around. Shocked blue eyes looked at Frost, a mouth forming a „O". Silence. A soft breeze wafted over their faces, pass them. The person began to shake, either from the cold wind or from the fact that someone sized her, in the middle of the night. Somebody she didn't didn't move not one inch, until the moonlight finally revealed the face of a young man with sparkling emerald green eyes.

Something in his eyes told her, she could trust him and didn't have to fear him at all, never less she knew something she doesn't like would happen in the next couple of moments. She tried to get away, tearing his hand from her wrist, though she had no chance, she continued to trying to release herself. All she wanted was to run away, as fast as she could, as far as she could. She began to growl inpatient, due she released, she was tardy losing her strength. Sooner or later, would she be at his mercy. Before she screamed, her voice was interrupted.

„Nora,... stop!" he let out, to get her back down on earth. Nora's eyes looked at him in disbelief with a strong part of unease. Her sakura lips twitched, open and close. She began to breath hastily, she nearly started to hyperventilate. The blood in her body began to flow faster too. A single tear ran down her cheek, moments later followed by many others - she cried terribly.

Frost's eyes grew bigger, when he first realized, what he had done to her. Something must have broken her soul. She's like a rose, if you don't give her enough water and something more important, attention , she'll wither and fade away, like dust in the wind. Nora's eyes were totally red, since she cried so badly. Derek felt his heart drop, as he looked into her eyes filled with pure pain.

He felt guilty for what he had done. That was not what he wanted in the first place. Suddenly he pulled her closer and wrapped her into a hug. Nora wasn't sure what to do, although she didn't like it firstly but then she noticed, he didn't want to hurt her. On the contrary, the only thing he meant, was to heal her wounds, not increase them. She hugged him back tightly and let out her pain by crying into his shoulder.

„Everything will be alright." Derek calmed her, in a soft voice, gently stroking through her long ebony hair. The hug felt like they would knew each other since half an eternity, after all, they were strangers to each other. Nora didn't respond, not only nodded in agreement. She knew it wouldn't be like that, she was sure. She gripped him tighter, with the hope that her bad cogitations, fade away.

It made Frost sad to see someone like that - broken. He was the same a long time ago but he beat his fear and sorrow. Now, he's able to smile again and see the bright side of life. It's true life's sometimes very difficult to overcome. Sometimes we can't understand why some things happen.

_Everything happens for a reason, coincidences don't exist but we've the straight to determine our fate..._

* * *

Frost escorted Nora back to her room. They reached the door of her room and Nora tried to unlock it. Her still shaking hands, dropped the keys. The metal objects slid out of her hands from her fingers, onto the smooth floor. A clear sound of keys dropping chimed in their ears. With that sound Nora started to cry again, while she kneeled down.

„I can do nothing right..." she murmured under her tears. Derek kneeled slowly down behind her and sized her shoulders. Nora's heart stopped as she felt his warm hands on her body.

„Why do you do that?" she asked Frost in a cold voice. Derek tried to figure out what she meant. He sighed heavily. Frost took Nora's hand and her push her back upon her feed. He grabbed both of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

„Because I...I can't see someone suffer like that, like I did..." he told her. A smile formed on his face, as he showed her the keys of her room. She forced herself to smile weakly too. He's got a good heart, he wants to help her also when he didn't know her. Wants to help, without reward from her.

„Like he did...?" Nora thought as she eyed him closely. It made her feel better and let her blush a little bit. She just wanted to take the keys out of his hand but she failed. He took out of her range. Nora began to giggle slightly. It seemed like she had forgotten her pain for a short amount of time, only because he was there with her.

„No, this time I unlock the door." Frost bandied happily shaking the keys in front of Nora's eyes, which reflected the light beautifully. Derek's words forced her to smile even more brightly. The Captain shoved the key into the door lock and spun it around one time, before he carefully pushed down the door handle, then he pushed the door open. His glance moved over to the young woman, which stud next to him. She looked in his heart warming eyes. Her cheeks grew into a field of red crimson.

Nora's heart began to beat faster in her chest. What was this feeling she felt for this soldier? Her breath started to grow heavier. Nora cleared her throat and stepped through the wooden door way, pass Derek, who politely held the door open for her. The female soldier turned around slowly, facing Frost. She smiled at him thankfully but she hadn't the courage to tell him... Nora shook her head in protest against her big mouth.

The female could barely shut her mouth, because of that she sighed loudly. That caught Derek's attention immediately and cursed a concerned look from his side.

„You okay?" he asked her in his thick american accent. Nora leaned against the door frame casually, locking her arms over her chest, although she hesitated quite a while before she said something. Maybe she was trying to figure out the best answer.

„Yeah, don't worry. Everything's just fine." she calmed him while she gave him and thumbs up. Derek knew she still wasn't the way she should be but he didn't want to border her. The long- haired woman stretched her arm into his direction. Frost blinked his eyes a few times at her arm, before looked back at her face, a questioning expression on his face.

„Hey, we're partner aren't ?" she uttered. Frost glanced at her, then he took her soft hand and shook it as he responded.

„That's ." He confirmed. Nora let go of his hand and took the door handle instead. Time to go to bed, they had a exhausting day tomorrow, especially the young Captain. Finally she decided to join him on the mission and teach her everything she knows. The main thing was that they could spent some time together. Of course, she really liked this man, even if she barely knew him. No offense he was pretty sweet.

„I think it's time to go to bed know. Good night" Nora adopted herself from her new Partner. The man looked at her for the last time, after that he nodded in agreement. Frost couldn't stop starring at her, he felt, everything will be alright.

„Good night." He responded with a happy smile on his face. He turned to leave and Nora watched him leave, until he disappeared behind the door...

* * *

Nora's POV:

I closed the door of my room quietly, then I leaned against it. I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my face and the blush that extended over my cheeks. He was so lovely, his smile and even more how he treated me. Nobody has ever been that nice to me for a long time, but what does that mean. What do I fell for him, rushed around in my head. However I pushed myself away from the wooden surface of the door. I moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I brushed through my long-curly hair, when something flashed into my mind. I was thinking about, what Frost thinks about my hair, if he likes it more, if I wear them open and wild or tied together and cute. Why the hell was I thinking something like that? Am I insane? I looked into the mirror, the only thing I saw was a disturbed young woman with red eyes. My eyes burned like fire. The pain reminded me, that I began to cry in front of Frost. Man, that was so awkward but it's to late he already knows what kind of freak I am.

After I brushed my tooth and changed into my pajamas, then I settled down into my bed. It took me a while to fall asleep, due my mind was all around the nice Captain I met today. He is different then all the men I've met before in my life so far. I knew it from the first moment I saw him. Everything is just cute on him, his eyes, his smile, everything, with those thoughts I felt asleep...

* * *

**Like always, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chap 5 will be up as fast as I can. However I promise there will be more action and less fluff and I have to say that the REATING could go up.**

**So, please leave a Review. I love Reviews so much, like every author **

**Have a nice day/night ^_^**


	5. Surprise Surprise!

**I know it's been quite long time... but I'm back with A NEW EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!**

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_Surprise Surprise!_

The bright sun light from outside shone onto my skin. I opened my eyes carefully but closed them again, because the light dazzled me. I forced myself to open my eyes again and looked at my alarm- clock. 9... HOLY SHIT. I forgot to set my clock. Boy, I'm gonna be fucking late for breakfast. I jumped out of bed and ripped my wardrobe open immediately. I had only a few choices, very few, but hey I'm used to wear the same kind of clothes everyday. Sometimes I dream about how it would be to wear a beautiful dress, like in those slushy romance movies.

„How would I look like in one of those dresses?" I asked myself, while I locked the door of my room. I put the keys back into the back pocket of my green- camo trousers, after that I started to head outside, nearly running. My mind replayed everything, what happened last night again. I began to think more about Frost, what is he doing at the moment? Circled in my head around, like a eagle over his prey. I had to find him first, since I hadn't got a chance to thank him. He's really someone special, not like the others, although I haven't figured out what he meant by „Like I did...". Did he felt a pain similar to mine? Something must have happen to him that changed him forever. He seems to hide something behind his smile, something nobody's aware of.

A sudden bang, got my attention, as it's sound waves filled the hallway. The bang was so loud, the glass of the door in front of me broke into a thousand pieces. The broken glass gave the sunlight a opening to light up the room. Sharp fragments of the transparent material, splattered directly on body. A couple of them left some cuts on my face. A big one coursed a, for me, large cut on my forehead. The pain forced my to whimper slightly, under breath. My heart nearly exploded in my chest and pumped my blood faster through my veins. The blood strained down my forehead, down my nose, until it reached my lips. The taste of fresh warm blood filled my mouth quite quick. It tasted awful, I spit down on the floor. I pushed the door open, without knowing what awaits me out there.

My eyes moved around in their holes, to get an overview of the situation. Unfortunately they first thing I realized, was they half dead body of a soldier lying on the staircase on front of me. A trail of blood went down the stairs and ended at the numb body of the man. I didn't hesitate to check on him. I kneeled down beside him. He was very young, sure one of the youngest in Delta. His face was a picture of paleness, only the blood on the side of his head colored it. His dark brown eyes opened lightly, looking at me painfully. He gasped in pain. My eyes wide, there was still a chance for him. I put his arm around my neck and tried to pull him up.

„Leave me... there's no way I'm going to survive this, ma'm" the young soldier told me. What the hell was he talking about, he gonna get out alive. I leave nobody behind, also when it's pointless.

„No, forget it kid" I bandied serious. The soldier seemed like he had ignored me. His mouth opened weakly and I laid him back on the ground and took his hand.

„Could you please do me a favor, ma'm? he asked me weakly, his voice silent nearly a whisper. I nodded, due I hadn't got the right words to respond. His head turned to face me. His eyes told me, he hadn't much time left. He caught out more blood, I turned my ear into his direction, in order to hear him better.

„Sing for me, to let me fall asleep without pain." he uttered more weaker then before. I cleared my throat and began to sing. When this is his last wish, then I'll satisfy it...

_„At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep at the earth's bottom_

_All alone, I sing these prayers_

_The fate that's written in the song_

_From the past which has lost its way_

_I chain it to the endless voice_

_On the edge of the repeating history_

_I search for myself in the fate_

_Not knowing of anything but the song_

_Use it for the whole of my life_

_The song of the sun, the song of the rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_In the path that leads to the paradise,_

_it was given to me first_

_Without any warm hands to reach me"_

I checked his pulse, just a very distant sound of a once strong and keen heart, was I able to feel. A blink of an eye later, It totally stopped. One more human left this terrifying world, filled with anger and violence. A soul, which maybe in a better place now. Away from all the hatred and resentment. Rest in Piece soldier, with that thought I closed his eyes completely. I spoke a last prayer for him and took his dog tags...

_Keep on singing forever..._

I though I heard something, I wondered while stud up and looked a last time at the dead body in front of me. Suddenly I heard something from behind me - a shot. Not far away from where I was, more shots sounded, those were sounds of rifles, which were fired away. My concerns made my ears deaf, why didn't I realize the gun fire before? Later is more time to think about that. Now I had to find out what's going on. So I started to run into the direction, were the shots came from.

_At the bottom of the dying world_

_Fated to sing prayers_

_The gentle voice in the sleeping past_

_Turning even despair into a smile_

_Sinking along with my tears_

I ran across the campus, more closer to the front gate of the base. I moved pass the last couple of barracks as fast as I could. Whatever awaits me there I'm ready. I took cover behind a small wall and eyed the situation closely. It didn't took me long to realize, we were under attack by someone. Only one question left, who the hell would attack a american base out of the black. Our attackers didn't look like they were soldiers, they looked more like mercenaries, due their different clothing.

My comrades were fighting along side each other. No chance, the enemy was totally outperforming us. I looked further around as I discovered Frost behind another wall. I swallowed before I started to run to Frost, bullets rushing passed my body.

_At the end of the despairing paradise_

_I desperately search for the lost voice_

_I just follow the imaginary road_

_The fate of the lost dream_

Luckily I made it to the other side uninjured. My instincts told me to run there, so my body followed this advise of my subconscious. With my feed first, I slid behind the small wall, which served as cover. Beside Frost were a few others behind the wall hiding. I watched the body of a comrade drop down to the floor. The sand covered floor soaked the blood, which flowed from under his helmet onto it. I crawled closer to the dead soldier and took his dog tags and his weapon. He had a M4A1 with ACOG- Sign with him. I wiped my blood out of my face, then I checked the ammo of the rifle. Enough to hold them back, until we get hopefully some support from other bases nearby.

_In the shadow of the closed history_

_I long for the stolen days_

_The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart_

_Is agonized by suffering_

_My wish doesn't reach to_

_The everlasting paradise_

_It is distorted with voices_

_And keep vanishing away..._

With the rifle in my hands, I creeped behind Frost, who was firing his rifle. He didn't realize that I was behind him, until I laid my rifle onto the top and started firing. I felt his emerald eyes locking at me, then turning away again. More and more enemies popped up behind there cover. Who the hell were we fighting anyway? My ammo was running out quickly, I showered one mag after another into my gun. A while later the whole square before us was filled with dead bodies and the smell of death. Blood sprouted all across the ground, what used to be our basketball court.

„We need a radio immediately." Frost yelled into the crowd of comrades, while he reloaded his rifle hastily. I crawled closer to the Captain. Bullets crashed into the wall, which was about to collapse soon. Sand floated in the air around us. We both leaned against the brick construction. One of the soldier's moved towards us fast. As reached us, he kneeled down in front of us and began to explain.

„We already tried to call in support, but..." the soldier with the american accent spoke out. Two pairs of eyes looked at him expectant.

„What is it, soldier!" I yelled nearly angry, due he hesitated. The man cleared his throat. Frost looked behind the wall realizing, that more enemy's were approaching our position. He started to fire his rifle again, holding them back as long as he could.

„We don't get any signal on any frequency, someone's disturbing it." the soldier in front of us spat out jumpily. I gritted my teeth, thinking what to do next, without radio's we can't call in any support. The enemy's real smart, but why are they attacking us? Were only a little base in the north of Afghanistan, nothing worth to attack.

„Shit!" I swore desperately. The soldier raised his head slowly, a big fault. A bullet hit him directly in the head. His body felt onto me. I caught the body and looked in his dead eyes. I really thought, I don't have to face death so close again in my live, I was proved wrong. Frost leaned back against the wall, when he recognized the dead body. My glance froze, locked onto the body. Only some bullets rushing by very close, woke him up. I turned to face him.

„Any plans, Captain?" I asked him frustrated. His mouth open, yet no words left his lips. I watched him concerned.

„Not yet" he told me, looking through his scope. Something got my attention, the gunfire stopped suddenly. I was wondering why. Carefully stud I up to check the situation. First I thought they ran out of ammo. I was wrong. Frost joined me in watching. A pave low was approaching the base, that was not a good sign. The giant air vehicle landed on the ground. It's blades still spinning, whirling up the blood soaked sand. The enemy's didn't fire, likely it is a allied helicopter. The loading area of the chopper opened slowly revealing the inside of it. Soldier's in black clothes moved out taking position to cover the inside. They took position in a circular shape. All of them raising there guns, ready to fire. We're lucky the didn't notice us. I focused back to the entrance of the pave low. Silence filled the air around us, every soldier around was looking at the helicopter. The only noise that filled the air was the sound of combat boots stepping on the metal flooring of the vehicle.

More seconds passed by... The sound of the steps grew louder and louder. I got a little bit nervous, so I wanted to reload my weapon, but Frost put his hand on it to stop my action. I looked at his face, which had a serious expression on it. It scared me, since I haven't seen him with such a face before. No wonder, I only knew him about a day or so. His head shook one time, he signaled my with that, to be silent and do nothing I would regret with my life. The thin figure of a women came in our vision. She had short red hair and a satisfied look on her young immaculate face, as she stepped further out. My glance drifted down to her body, her clothing was very unusual to me. She wore a skin tight black suit, with a zip, which vanished on the side of her hip. Around her hip was also a belt wrapped. On the belt hung some small pockets. Going down to her legs, I realized a holster, were a gun was placed in. She wore boots with a relative high heels.

„What the hell kind of bitch is that?!" I thought to myself. If her clothing wasn't enough, she walked like one too. Ok, I was a little bit jealous I mean I'm not that good at walking with high heels. She stopped, as she reached the middle of the circle of soldier's. Her head moved around and stopped sudden, her grey eyes fixed onto another wall. All of us followed her movements closely, not knowing about her next move. Her delicate hand moved slowly down to her gun holster. A second later, it was open and the weapon taken out. The women in the .uit lifted her arm with the gun in her hand. The gun running was pointed into the direction of the the other wall, she spotted earlier. Her pointer finger in the trigger, she smirked;

„I bet I give someone behind that wall a headshot." she said. Her finger on the trigger writhed slightly, followed by a load bang. I prayed nobody was hurt, over there. My face turned to Frost, who stud there in disbelief, then my eyes moved back to the other wall. Without any warning, soldier ran out of cover, screaming in panic. Another shot was fired, which let me twitch and shot my eyes immediately. A dead body, was what I saw first. I starred at it shocked. Blood poured out of his head and also something different, I wasn't able to assign. The bullet shredded his head completely. Only a blood covered peace of meat with hair on it was left from his head. I had to swallow down the shock.I've seen death not only once but it still shocks me when a human body is ripped into thousand pieces. My sweating hands grabbed the rifle in them more firmer.

„Oh, they always run away." the red haired female grinned, putting her gun back into her holster. Again she lifted her arm pointing at the wall, ordering her soldier to attack. The soldier's followed the order without any words. They began to fire at the brick cover. Screams of pain enchanted in my ears. It was terrible. I don't know what's more terrible, to see people die or to hear them private beside me asked Frost what to do now. Frost stayed calm and explained us to take our rifles and follow him silent. We all nodded and in agreement.

„Alright, Im gonna throw a smoke grenade, to divert them." Frost explained to us. Once again we nodded and got ready. Frost pulled out the grenade, then the fuse and threw into the direction of then crowd of soldiers. It ignited and he started to run behind the buildings behind ran between to of them as fast as we could. I had no clue what he was up to, but I trusted him. I hoped we had enough time to escape, all of us. We were a small group of soldiers, running for our lives. We reached the backside of the buildings, all out of breath. No time to take a brake. Frost gestured one of the soldier's to help him,due he wanted to open the sewer cover. The two man lifted up the top and a awful smell got into my nose. The Captain kneeled down beside the whole, covering us.

„That's air ticket out. Come on !" he nearly yelled, when the first soldier slid down the leather into the black hole. I helped Frost cover the others, then it was my turn to go. I didn't hesitated to go down, I've been in much bigger muck holes then this. When I touched the knee-deep water, I heard the Captain close the cover also jumping down into the water, hitting it luckily with his feed first.

„Look's like we escaped them." I uttered in a half heavy tone. The others giggled slightly, except for Frost he seemed a little bit to tell, it was damn dark down there. You weren't even able to see your hands in front of your eyes. I tried to find the others but crashed into someone. It felt like Frost's chest, because it felt like the one I hugged last night. A „ups" sand came over my lips, followed by a shy „sorry". The Captain just said nothing, he just walked away.

The rest of our group was already standing on a higher and dry area. One of them had a lighted up his flash light, in order to see something in there. They helped us out of the water. Our group lead by Frost started to head down the long tunnel into the darkness. We walked in a row none talked a caught up to Frost.

„We're we heading?" I asked curious, walking beside him, my gun my back, because I thought there wouldn't come any other people, but hey none knows, what lurks there. Maybe some mutant turtles or something like that.

„Down this tunnel, in the hope to find another exit." The Captain bandied, in thoughts. Moments passed before one soldier, found the courage to say something.

„What if we don't?" he asked straight. Right after, another one said;

„Oh come on, Miller. Don't tell me your shitting your pants. If we don't find one we have to make one, baby." the other one let out. Those words conjured a smile on Frost face, instead of a concerned look. I smiled too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave some reviews filled with ideas to inspire me =D**


	6. When we must stay together

**Hey to all my readers, sorry for the long brake but I head not much time to update, but hey here's already chapter 6 yay =D. Before you read I have to warn you, this chapter contains supernatural stuff like the **

**rest of the story from now on. If you don't like it then don't read it...**

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_**When must we stand together:**_

**3rd Person's POV:**

So they walked on, down the dark tunnel, not expecting to find an exit soon. All of them were exhausted of walking but they keep on going, not giving up. For themselves, for their fallen comrades. The only sounds remaining of their existence were the heavy steps of their boots. Frost lead the group, what else, he was a captain of the delta force. Always caring for his teammates, in courage and honor. Somebody to rely on, also in those moments of despair. moments, in which you're asking yourself, what you're fighting day in, day out. To survive?, to bring peace to this world? - no that's not the case of being soldier.

Finally after hours of walking the had found an exit, to get out of the tunnel. Their ticket outside was mainly the end of the tunnel. A leader led up to another cover, which hopefully, would bring them back outside. Nora couldn't wait to see the clear blue sky again, breathing fresh air. One soldier climbed up the leader and pulled the cover up carefully, then he shoved it aside and climbed outside. Frost climbed out at last, because of that he closed the metal manhole again. He glanced around, finding himself surrounded by desert, no sigh of civilization anywhere near. The other four soldier's made a break in the cool shade of the rock behind them, a few feet away from the manhole. The sun was beginning to set slowly behind the mountains in the far distance. A beautiful red-light filled the sky. Frost told the group, to get some rest. They were staying they night there. It was going to be a damn cold night, but they had no other choices. Walking at night is far too dangerous, due they could get lost in the huge desert around them. The others were sleeping or taking rest. Like a leader would do Frost volunteered to be on guard for that night. He was used to Captain caught in though and concern, didn't realize that Nora was standing behind him, eyeing him closely.

„You okay?" She asked shyly, but still concerned. Frost didn't move an inch. That made Nora a little bit angry did he ignore her? When she hates something, then when none listens to her Captain settled himself on the sandy ground and starred into the distance.  
„Yeah, you don't ha-." he was cut up by Nora. She sat down on the ground and spoke up in a soft voice.  
„Of course I have, you did the same for me, remember?" she said punching his shoulder, giggling.

He felt the unease in himself growing. The Captain couldn't understand why she was doing that, care for him, he never had someone who cared about him except his old teammates but there're dead people now, only a fading memory. The pain of loosing his friends is still as big as it was when he first heard of their death.  
„It's nothing, don't worry." he let out smiling, covering his real thoughts. Nora looked at him, she didn't seem to believe in his smile and sudden happiness.  
„Stop that!" The female yelled at him angry while punching him hard onto his face. Frost bit his lip, blood spread out of his mouth, down his jaw. Derek starred at her in shock and misunderstanding.  
„What was that for?!" Frost asked, robbing the blood away with the sleeve of his sweater. Nora didn't answer him immediately, she grew more angrier instead and tried to punch him again. The Captain blocked her fist casually. The female's eyebrows twitched in rage, before they relaxed back to there normal state.  
„Why don't you talk to me, I just want to..." She told him softly, releasing her hand from his grip. Her eyes locked on his. She just wanted to help him out of his concerns. Nora wanted to be the strong shoulder to lean on this time.  
„I think there're things that are more important than my feelings." Frost bandied coldly turning away from the female. Nora stud up and walked away where the others were. She laid down on the sandy ground and tried to get some sleep. She's such a dumb ass, why did she punch him? Was she angry because she couldn't help him like he did?

* * *

_on the attacked delta base a few hours earlier..._

„Well, if none wants to cooperate." the red-haired female spoke up as she reloaded her M9 pistol slowly. The click of the reloaded gun resounded all over the place. A dozen of delta soldiers stud in row. At the end of that row stud General Adams. The women in the skin tight suit walked over to the aged man in uniform.  
„I'm gonna ask you one more time; Where's Captain Westbrook!?" She asked him inpatient. The General swallowed one time before he said;

„I don't know." The man said straight, not looking at the female in front of him. The woman turned around and moved back to the first soldier in row. Then she lifted her gun and gave the first soldier a clear headshot. Blood splashed on the wall behind where he used to stand only moments ago. The other soldier beside the killed one starred at the dead body shocked.  
„You monster!" one soldier yelled out angry. That caught the attention of the so called „monster".

The soldier who said that is known to us as Lieutenant Ben Burke. Of course, the guy witch made the ride out with Frost. He threw an angry glance at her. She looked back unimpressed and lifted her gun again, aiming directly between his eyes.  
„What are you going to do next, shoot me like all the others!" he screamed, facing the end of her gun. A amused smile came over the female's young face.  
„No, that would be a waste." She explained, lowering her hand while she looked deep into the man's determined eyes. Ben knew she was thinking how she could torture and finally kill him. She took a few steppes away from him, then she turned around again. Her hand moved up to Ben's eye high, her index finger pointing at him. Suddenly something dropped to the ground. It was Ben tattared apart right arm. The soldier hissed out in pain, blood purring out of him, where his arm should be. He put his hand onto the wound in pain, although the blood kept on squirting out of the wound. No offense, he was going to die here. The Lieutenant raised his head towards the women. His vision was a blur between red and black, he was fighting to stay awake in this condition. The others beside him didn't move an inch, after they saw what the red-haired women was aware of. Burke gritted his teeth as he started to move towards the female, slowly one step after another, his eyes on his target.

„You know you're bleeding out faster that way." She bandied nearly laughing, due she found the situation so amusing. No matter what, Ben wasn't going to give up that fast.  
„It that everything?" he asked her with a smile on his face. Out of the black, his other arm was also ripped apart only in a blink of an eye. More blood, left his body faster then before. He dropped to the ground, forming a huge blood pool around him.  
„You'll never find Westbrook, he's too smart for you, witch." Burke hissed exhausted. Those where the last words that he spoke, after that his whole world turned to black forever. The female watched the dead body, nearly sad.  
„What a shame, he seemed to be a nice man." she stated while she kneeled down to him, getting his dog tags. She stud up and played around with the metal objects in her palm. A whoosh piked in the right ear of the lady, what forced her to put her finger on the little button on her ear piece.

„Number 5, Do you copy?" Someone from the other side of the radio asked. The delta soldiers didn't miss any of her steps, curious about her next move or even afraid.  
„Number 5 here." The female, who turned out to be called number 5 spoke up. She felt someone starring at her, it was one of the soldiers in the row, not a second after that his dead body dropped to the ground, his head ragged apart from his throat. The dead body slipped down the wall until it reached the ground.  
„Do you got the Package?" the voice asked inpatient. Number 5 eyed the soldiers, which winced in dread, hoping she won't kill them. Then her glance followed the row, until it reached Adams even more shocked and fearful expression  
„Negative, the Package escaped. I repeat package escaped." the female radioed frustrated. There were a few seconds of silence, before the voice replied.  
„Then Plan B." the voice ordered Number 5. Right after that Number 5 ordered her soldiers to kill all of the soldiers.

She turned around and got back into the Pace Low, which had already started it's engines again. The female sat down on one of the benches, whom were placed on each side of the huge chopper. The inside of the Pave Low was more spacious, then you would hail of bullets stopped and the first soldiers moved back into the chopper, without even looking back. They had done their job, no need to look back. Everyone of them sat down on the benches. Number 5 sat between them silent, thinking how the hell she's going to avow her failure to her boss. The chopper turned to fly into north-east direction…

* * *

_the next morning…_

„Alright man, time to get up!" Nora shouted already awake to make sure they would get up early, so that they could set off sooner in the morning. The reason was, that at morning it wasn't that hot. She knew the desert inside out, due she explored it very often between mission to clear her head. Everyone grabbed their stuff and got ready to move up. Frost remained still on the same spot Nora left him last night, she was truly worried about him. What's on his mind? She walked to him then she seized his shoulders from behind. The man immediately turned around. Tired eyes looked into her concerned ones. Nora tried to focus back on the really bad situation they were in. Frost just passed her, avoiding eye contact. He moved back to the small group, so did Nora without any useless words, that wouldn't do any good anyway. All of the soldier's looked at the Captain, awaiting their rescue or a good plan to get out of the desert. Before Frost could speak, Nora cut him up and came up with her plan;

„The plan is, that I and a second man will climb up the mountain over there to get an proper view where we are located exactly. Any volunteers?" She explained, while pointing into the direction of a pretty huge mountain not far away from them. Some of the man swallowed, others rubbed their heads, as they realized how dangerous the mountain looked. They had no gear for such a tour too, they thought it was far too dangerous. Frost starred at the mountain in disbelieve, was she serious with that? As none said something, Nora turned on her heel into the direction were the fearsome mountain was.

_One more depending on a prayer_

_And we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere_

_It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there_

_And then just turn it off…_

„If none wants to join, then I'm going alone." Nora told them then she started to move, her destination the most dangerous mountain witch was around in that god damn desert, they were trapped in. Glances drifted down to the ground ashamed, except the Captain's. He sighed heavily, as he started off following the woman. Someone needs to watch over her, if she would die, it would be all his fault, since he is responsible for everyone of them, they're counting on him. He looked back once again, what confirmed him they would be alright, after all they're no kids.

_We must stand together_

_There's no getting even_

_Hand in Hand forever_

_That's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win…_

He finally caught up to the intent women, with the long dark brown hair, which floated in the air. Frost eyed her closely, she was clearly scarred up by the recent events that happened. Her forehead was decorated with a big cut filled with sand and other kinds of dirt, mixed with blood. The blood already dried, what let it grew dark nearly black in that process. The night had covered all those marks of pain and violence. Nora still hadn't said anything to him or even motioned anything, she just keept on mountain grew taller and taller as they came closer to the giant rock construction, whose surface sharp and deadly seemed. It looked like there where spears of rock sticking out, warning them to not come sewer. Suddenly Nora halted silent, hear head lifting up, eyeing everything on the mountain.

_They tell us everything's alright_

_And we just go along_

_How can we fall asleep at night?_

_When something's clearly wrong_

_When we could feed a starving world_

_With what we throw away_

_But all we serve are empty words_

_That always taste the same_

„Last chance to backup, Captain." she warned him in sharp tone, emotionless and cold. A gust of wind, which carried a small amount of dust with it passed them, forcing their clothing to move with the wind.  
„If I was going to puss out, then I wouldn't have run the whole way behind you." Frost answered her. That surprised Nora a little bit, he wouldn't give up on his mates even if the situation hopeless. One fault up there and that would be their sure death.  
„If that is so…, follow me." she uttered motioning him to come along. Her soft hand touched the rocky surface, checking if it would be save to climb on. She turned around, giving him a thumbs up.

_We must stand together_

_There's no getting even_

_Hand in Hand forever_

_That's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win…_

„Now we need to make a leg up to climb up the first part." Nora declared. Frost nodded in agreement, after checking the rock himself. It was not like he wouldn't trust Nora, but two are better then one. He stud with his back to the wall as he pushed Nora up, so she could reach the top of the first shift of the mountain. She reached it with no trouble, then she balanced for a short second before she kneeled down near the edge to lift Frost up. The female stretched out her, in comparison to the Captain's, thin and dainty arm, in order to help up her companion. Nora may not look strong but she truly is, she lifted him up in one try, although with a little help from Frost. The Captain brushed the sand from his hands, while Nora had already found the best path to take next.  
„Can I ask you something?" Frost asked curious. The woman didn't turn to look at him, she preferred it that way.  
„Of course." Nora replied in a absent voice. Frost hesitated, because he needed to build up his sentence first. He watched her checking the next part to climb on. Then she turned and looked at him unknowing, her cheeks blushed slightly as their eyes met  
„Why would you go that far?" He asked her locking his glance on her, waiting for her reaction. She blinked a few times speechless, although her expression didn't change at all.

_The right thing to guide us_

_Is right here, inside us_

_No one can divide us_

_When the light is leading on_

_But just like a heartbeat_

_The drumbeat carries on…_

„What do you mean?" She wanted to know. Frost knew she wasn't that clueless like she acted. He moved to the thin path, witch followed the rock wall. He pushed himself against the wall. Step after Step he moved forward, not looking down. Nora sighed annoyed, why did he asked her a question, when he runs away anyway.  
„Hey wait up!" she yelled at him, catching up to him. Nora watched her step. He boots moved slowly forward, which nearly jutted over the the edge. Her steps forced some pieces of stone to crumble. She watched the pieces fall down and finally hitting the ground with a silent thud. Nora's hands were always attached to the wall behind her, sliding across the rough surface. Frost reached a platform at the end, then he turned around to watch Nora slowly making her way over to him but out of the sudden the edge of the path started to crack. Nora was horrified, by the fact that she could fall off every moment. No time to loose, Frost took hold by solid peace of rock and reached out for her. The worst case occurred, the cliff broke down completely. Nora tried to get hold somewhere in panic. She stretched out her arm to reach Frost, who tried to catch her.

Luckily none was hurt or fell off. Frost pushed Nora backup, what forced the female to shift forward though strong arms caught her. Preserving her from dropping too the ground with her face forward. Her head turned to face up with her savior. The same one who had already saved her one time. Her face turned red in embarrassment. The female straightened herself again.  
„That was a close one…and to come back to your question, I've made a promise to someone a long time ago. To never give up. How about you?" Nora uttered out of breath but still smiling. That made sure she was completely fine.„Because there're things worth to fight for, I know that sound completely soggy." he said turning around ashamed. Nora grasped his hand with both of her hands, what let him turn around slowly, meeting her lovely eyes in company of a warm smile.  
„Not at all." she said seizing his hand more tighter however she let go of his hand and looked up. They weren't even close to the top of the mountain, in addition to that they hadn't much time.  
„We can talk about those things later." Nora explained still looking up. The Captain did the same as he meant;  
„First we have to climb up this mountain." He said facing Nora with a bright smile on his face, so did Nora. They both turned on their heels and headed closer into the direction of the peak.

_We must stand together_

_There's no getting even_

_Hand in Hand forever_

_That's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win_

_That's that's that's when we all win…_

* * *

**Please leave a Review and some Ideas for the story. Thanks to anybody, who has already read my story. The next chapter will be up as fast as I can I promise, but I'm a busy person so... XDDD**

**Oh yeah and the lyrics in this chapter are from the song: When we must stand together by Nickleback...**


	7. Rescued or not?

Chapter 7: Rescued or not?

The sun was nearly killing them. They were thirsty and exhausted, but they won't give up not yet, when they were so close. The peak as only a stone's throw away. Their bodies felt heavy, at the same time numb. Finally they reached the longed peak of the mountain, they had to climb up, in order to get out this fucking desert. Frost sighed in relief, as he leaned against the rock behind him. His feed gave up on him and he slid down on the ground into a sitting position. Nora looked at him, then she pulled out something from her pocket. It were the countless dog tags, she had collected yesterday on the battlefield. She glanced at the tags, then her arm slid back to her side. Cursing the metal objects to tinkle in her hand. The female moped at the fact, that so many of them died and she couldn't do anything against it. Nothing at all. It made her at once angry and sad. Frost felt the same as she. The two of them remanned silent for two more minutes. Out of the sudden something caught the Captain's eye.  
„Nora! Look!" he yelled happily while he jumped back on his feed. Nora spun around unknowing what the hell he meant. A second later she saw it with her own eyes.  
„That's our ticket outta here." Nora uttered confident, taking a step forward. Both of them began to yell and wave, as loud they could, in the hope the approaching helicopter would notice them. The air vehicle came closer faster then they thought at the beginning. Soon the wind of the giant blades let the sand on the rocky surface of the mountain fly away, revealing a mud brown like color.

…

It was a strange atmosphere on the chopper. Everyone was in thoughts, what they would find on the yesterday attacked base of the delta force. They were Rangers and usually Rangers and Deltas can't stand each other, due the Deltas always think there better then them. This time it was different, none who was dedicated for that mission, struggle against it. That was clear after they heard what supposedly happened there. There wasn't much intel, only that someone send very weak S.O.S signal to their base. Some UAVs were send the base to scan the place for survivors, however there were none.  
„Lieutenant Dunn, you should see this." One soldier on the chopper pointed out, looking out of the small round window. The Ranger, who was called Dunn before, moved over to the window, where his fellow team mate spotted something. He starred down in shock, as he saw two people waving and yelling at them. They seemed to use the last of their strength. Dunn told the pilot to let the chopper hover over the peak of the mountain. The helicopter flew further into their direction. Nora and Frost smiled at each other in ease. Suddenly Nora's smile faded and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Frost immediately kneeled down on the ground, flipping Nora carefully back on her back. Her head rested in his lap, his arms holding her steady. The Captain checked her pulse, weak, maybe she was just exhausted. The helicopter hovered near the edge of the jumped out and moved over to them. Frost lifted Nora up in bride style.

„Are you survivors of Blackout?" The Ranger asked, due he noticed the delta emblems on their clothes. Blackout was the name of the incident witch happened on the base Frost an the other's escaped from. Frost nodded weakly and looked down at Nora concerned. Dunn grabbed his shoulder and told him she would be alright. The two moved towards the chopper, finally boarding it. Frost settled into one of the seats after he gave Nora into the hands of the medic's, which were on board. He watched them closely as Dunn passed him a bottle of water. The Ranger sat also down next to him. The medic's were doing their best to get Nora stabilized. One of them attached a tube to her arm and plugged it into a bottle of invasion. Frost didn't know what they gave her exactly, but that didn't matter to him. He only hoped she will be alright.  
„Hunter 2-1, here. We got survivors of Blackout." Dunn spoke into his radio. Shortly after, he got a respond of Overlord. Frost listen to the talk curious.  
„Copy that, Are there any more survivors?" Overlord wanted to know. Dunn's blue eyes searched for Frost. Then it flashed back into his mind, the others are still waiting for them to return. Frost declared Dunn, where the rest of the group exactly was and they turned to pick them up.

Although what they found there wasn't what they expected to find. It was terrible, all of them where dead. Blood was splatted all over the place together with parts of human bodies. Frost swallowed at the picture. Dunn didn't seem to be surprised at all. He caught up with Frost, who had already left the helicopter.  
„That's the same way the others at Blackout were killed…" Dunn spoke up coldly. Frost's gaze moved up the rock wall. On it was written in letters out of blood;  
„We're gonna get you Frost."Frost just starred, not moving he was in total shock, that was terrible. What if all those people were killed because he ran off? There was only one thing left a good Captain could do. He tried to find their dog tags, but without success. They were all gone, every single one. Dunn watched every of his movements carefully. Frost fell to his knees while he gritted his teeth.  
„It's all my fault!" he screamed while punching the ground with his fist. The Lieutenant moved next to him, kneeling down. He put down his gun and braced on it. His eyes closed and he uttered a silent prayer for the fallen soldiers. The Ranger ignored the smell of the death around him for a short amount of time. Rangers are famous for their team spirit, there's nothing more important to them than their team mates. None gets left behind, even if that means they have to risk the success of their mission or their own lives. Frost really admires them because of that. Dunn's eyes opened again, his gaze locked on the text written on the wall.  
„No it's for sure not your fault, mate." Dunn meant a sad tone in his voice. The Captain felt that something was off with Dunn. Frost turned around, he couldn't take it anymore.  
„It's my fault because I'm Frost." He said coldly, clutching his fists. The Captain walked back to the chopper while Dunn watched his back in disbelief. He had actually no clue what the hell was going on. He grabbed his gun and put it back on his back, then he moved his hand to his ear.

„Overlord, we got three more K.I.A." Dunn updated Overlord. The Man headed back into the chopper, which has already started it's engines again. Shortly after he got back into the vehicle, Overlord responded;  
„Copy that Hunter 2-1." Overlord confirmed emotionless, like always. Sometimes Dunn thought all the dead soldiers were indifferent to Overlord but that's for sure not true. With a thud, he sat back onto the seat beside Frost, stretching his hand into Frost direction. Frost looked first at his smiling face, then at the hand, which was stretched into his direction.  
„How can you smile, after something like that happened!" The Captain barked angry, turning away. All the Rangers on the chopper starred at him. Dunn sighed heavily, looking at his team. Everyone of them was clueless. The chopper rose from the ground into the our, placing a strange feeling in Frost's stomach. He looked around in the chopper, past the tired faces of the Rangers, finding Nora laying on a stretcher. His heart began to beat faster as he saw her hand moving weakly. He rushed to her side, sitting down beside her, eying the half awake women in front of him.

Slowly her ocean blue eyes opened again, trying to find something to lock on. Nora glanced at Frost and blushed because of her embarrassment. Dunn noticed her and moved over to the two. Derek's head turned towards him,he frowned at the Ranger. Nora looked at him confused. The only thing she realized was the tension between Frost and the foreign Soldier. The soldier, who wore desert colored combat gear kneeled down on the opposite where Frost was. His gaze locked on her, made her feel some kind of unease.  
„How ya feeling?" Frost asked concerned. Nora stretched her arms and her feed and a yaw came out her mouth. Dunn smirked at the woman, earning an annoyed glance from Frost. It was Frost's trademark glance, which was also a reason why has the name „Frost".  
„When glances could kill." Dunn thought rolling his eyes. Nora's moan caught their attention.  
„I'm fine. Where are we anyway?" she asked, looking around curious. Nora only noticed metal walls around her and the silent sound of engines outside. She figured that they could possibly be in helicopter or something like that.  
„We're on the way to Firebase Phoenix." Dunn told them. As he said that the pilot announced, they would land in about half an hour. The two Delta soldier's nodded at the same time. Dunn pushed himself up from the ground, stepping back to his team, leaving the two of them alone.  
„Where're the rest of us?" the female soldier wanted to know, while she sat up. Frost lowered his head, a shadow covered his eyes. No doubt it was all his fault, they we're after him. The message they send was clear but why him? Derek clenched his fists in his lap. Nora wasn't sure what to do in that time.  
„There're on a different chopper." he lied to her. He couldn't tell her the truth, not yet. She wasn't in the state to accept something like that. That all of them we're dead, that they we're the only survivors. Nora's hand moved into the direction of Frost's face as a single tear rolled down from his left eye. The female's hand soft touched his cheek. She smiled in relief, due she believed the others we're alive. Frost's couldn't endure her happy face and turned his head away quick. Nora was too weak to hold her arm up any longer, so it dropped back to her side. The Captain sat next to her for the rest of the flight, although he didn't spoke any word or even looked at her once. Nora wasn't sure about that, because she fell asleep, or passed out quite soon after they talked.

* * *

Steeps of high heels and boots encoded through a land dark hallway. The hallways didn't have any windows, there were just some doors from time to time. Light flickered on the ceiling, lighting the way a little bit, but it was still dark. The steppes stopped in front of one door. The person, which wore the high heels, grabbed the door knob and spun it. The door opened an all of them stepped in, the last closing the door. The room was some kind of office, in the middle stood a big table, with some screens implemented in it. The whole room was a lot brighter than the hallway from before.  
„Leave us alone." A female voice ordered, so the rest left wordless. The person which remained in the room waited inpatient.  
„You disappointed me, Number 5." A serious male voice spoke up. Number 5 swallowed, brushing her hair out of her face. The man who just spoke turned around his chair, throwing a deadly look at the female.

„I promise, I'll never fail again." She assured straight. The male grinned, standing up from his chair. He moved over to the young woman, reaching with his hand for her ruby short hair. She twitched as he finally touched them. The hand ran through her hair nearly touching her face. Number 5 hand seized the males wrinkle, stopping him. The women let go of him and the man walked back to the desk grinning, switching it on. Some random pictures popped up before them. Then some pictures of Frost and the attacked Delta Base appeared.  
„So he escaped… Never mind when he wants to play the game like this…" The male smirked smugly at his statement. Number 5 moved around the table, to get a better view of all the pictures. She knew she won't get a third chance, remembering the last one who failed the boss, then she had the idea. Number 5 pulled out the dog tags of Ben, throwing them onto the table.  
„I think I've got a idea how to get Westbrook." She explained in an evil tone. The male rose his glance from the table to the woman, nearly bursting out in a loud evil laugh.

* * *

Derek sat on a metal table, waiting for the doctor to arrive. His eyes moved around. The room was mostly colored white, there were some supplies laying around on a table, nothing special, not worth to think about further. Behind him he spotted a window, which was covered by curtains with a pale greenish color. The Captain moved to the window. His hand pulled the thin fabric aside, revealing the strong light of the midday sun. Outside was a storm about to come up. The sand flew around in the air. Wrapping everything into a blanked of dust and dirt. Frost turned away from the window again. He lowered his head slightly, his hand playing around was his dog tags. As he played around with them, he memorized how many of them Nora held in her hand, back then on the mountain. He swallowed in sorrow. So many died, none should die because of him. Frost felt guilty, due he believed it was all his fault. Could he have prevented all of them from dying. The door swung open out of the sudden. A familiar Ranger turned out to enter the room. None else then Dunn himself entered in, now dressed in normal military clothes. A pair of desert- colored pair of camo paint, also a open jacket with the same pattern and a black T-Shirt. The jacket had the emblem of the rangers sewed on it. Frost blinked at the man. Dunn closed the door, leaving them alone in the room. You could tell that he was a little bit pissed, since Frost was so nice to him before.

„You're girlfriend'll be fine." He teased the Delta Captain in a childish tone. Dunn grinned in victory and thought Frost would burst out in anger or something like that. Frost nodded emotionless, his glance still fixed on the Ranger. Frost stepped closer to the other man, stretching his hand in Dunn's direction. Dunn grabbed his hand immediately, shaking it. A smile across his face he spoke out;  
„Finally, you came down from your delta ego. Dunn, Lieutenant Blake Dunn." Frost smiled back with a slight blush of embarrassment. Dunn punched his Derek's shoulder lightly, earning a look from the punched man.  
„Come on, let's go and visit your girlfriend." The Lieutenant joked, leading Frost out of the room. Frost walked behind Dunn following him closely. They just had left the room when the Captain responded.  
„First sorry that I was such an asshole before, second I'm Captain Derek „Frost" Westbrook, third Nora's not my girlfriend, jesus christ!" Dunn's head turned to its side still smiling, now even more. It was funny how Frost reacted to his prank. He seemed to be a little bit touchy, regarding his „girlfriend". They arrived at Nora's room. Dunn stopped, so did Frost. The Ranger turned around;  
„Ready to be reunited with your sweetheart?" The Ranger wanted to know. Frost grabbed the door knob, glancing at Dunn pissed, nothing else then pissed. He knew Dunn would tease him with that as long as he lives.

„Just shut up." Frost responded, kind of annoyed. Dunn grinned in enjoyment, while Frost rolled his eyes, opening the door. They both stepped into the room. Frost glance moved to the bed in the middle of the room, but Nora's wasn't in bed were she was supposed to be right now. Dunn pointed with his hand to the window on the other side of the room. Nora stud there, likely looking out. Strange that she didn't notice them before. The two men stepped closer slowly and carefully, to not frighted the women. Frost reached her side first and looked at her petrified face. Her once ocean blue eyes, were completely red, her skin pale. She looked exhausted. She breathed only when necessary, she didn't blink one time since they had entered the room.  
„Are you alright?" Derek asked softly and in a low voice. Nora didn't react to his question but to the fact that he touched her arm with his warm hand. Frost himself didn't notice, his hand had actually moved while spoke. Dunn eyed them closely. Suddenly Nora began to shiver, then tears rolled down her face.  
„Please, Please, stop…" She murmured under her tears, putting her hand to her head. Her eyes became wider as she stared throughout the glass into the distance. Frost tried to turn her around, that she looked him, but he failed, Nora released herself from his grip.  
„Get of me!" She managed to cry out. She tried to punch Frost but he stopped right before. He grabbed both her wrist, making Nora unable to move. Her fear filled eyes gaped into his cold eyes. Nora again tried to become free with all her strength.  
„I'm sorry." She uttered while she moped, her voice low. Derek let go of her. None said something, all of them were silent for a short amount of time.  
„I'll leave you two alone." Dunn explained, leaving the room. Frost watched him leave, then paying back his attention to Nora, who had already sat back on the bed. Derek sat down beside her. She rested her face into the palms of her hands, crying desperately. The tear dripped down to the ground.

„Why…, Why did this happen?" She questioned the man beside her.

* * *

**Well..., what can I say I'm back with another Chapter ( WOW *_* Chap. 7 already), anyways you may think Nora is crazy or something like that, but everything will make sense later in the story trust me. Like always I'm sorry about any gammar or spelling mistakes. Please leave some Reviews and Ideas if you want. This time I'm not saying that I'll update as fast as I can, because that would be dumb. I'm just such a busy person, I don't have much time to write during the day That's all. See you at the next Chapter ^_^ **


	8. Friends

**Hey to all my readers, yay I'm back with chap. 8, please R&R**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Friends:**_

Dunn waited outside inpatient. He thought about what they were talking about. However it was his own idea to leave the room. Nora seemed to be upset, no wonder, after all they've experienced in the last 48 hours. The Ranger noticed someone coming towards him. A man not taller than him with a more darker skin and chocolate brown eyes. The man held a clipboard in one hand in the other one a ruler. Dunn looked at him not very surprised to see him.„Hey, mate. Good to see you." The man with the clipboard greeted him friendly. The Lieutenant simply nodded as a reply.

„What is it, Ramirez?" Dunn asked supposedly far away with his mind. Ramirez glanced at the door next to Dunn interested, although not curious enough to look inside or ask Dunn about it.  
„We've got some new information about Blackout." Ramirez uttered straight, looking down on his clipboard. The Lieutenant rose his eye brow startled by what Ramirez had just told him. They had to speak with Frost and Nora about it, but they both weren't in the condition to talk about that terrible event now, especially Nora.  
„Really?" Dunn replied more curious. He wanted to know what Ramirez knew, since he wanted, that those who killed all the soldiers pay for their crimes. Dunn was still shocked, only two out of more than hundred people got out alive. They two were really lucky. Dunn thought more about how this all relates to Frost. Why are they after him anyway? Questions like these floated around on top of his head.  
„We should get going to our CO's office." Ramirez explained, motioning his friend to follow him.

The two soldiers headed to the office of the commanding officer of the 75Th Ranger Regiment. They walked across nearly the whole base until they arrived the main office building. On there way they passed by some guys, who fixed up some broken down vehicles, others were cleaning their gear, or just sitting around in the sun. Dunn put his hands in the pocket of his trousers and walked next to Ramirez, wordless. It was very unusual for the Lieutenant to not make jokes or complain about something. Ramirez stopped, Dunn a few steps later. The blue eyed soldier looked at his mate confused, while Ramirez sighed heavily, knowing that something was off with his friend.  
„What?!" Dunn shrugged annoyed. Ramirez crossed his arms with a kinda pissed look on his face, starring at his friend. They knew each other since Ramirez joined Hunter 2-1, about 6 years ago. The two knew each inside out, due they've gone through things, normal people wouldn't survive.  
„What's wrong and please don't say it's nothing." Ramirez bandied. Dunn's head lowered, his eyes locked on the ground. He stood there trying to find excuse for his behavior. It didn't matter what he tried, Ramirez is his best friend, he would certainly recognize his lie. Dunn's really bad in hiding his emotions in front of others. The Lieutenant remained silent. Ramirez put a hand on his shoulder, an trustworthy smile on his face. Ramirez was there for him, even Dunn didn't tell him what's wrong. The Lieutenant smiled back at his friend.  
„It's alright. Let's go." Dunn uttered motivated again, patting his friends shoulder and moving ahead into the direction of their destination, which the main office building of the base was. Ramirez shook his head, due the sudden change of him, though still smiling.  
„Wait up there!" he yelled, catching up to Dunn.

* * *

Dunn knocked on the door two times, before someone told them to enter in. Their CO was at his desk as they entered in. The man typed something on his laptop, likely some reports. As the noise of Dunn's and Ramirez's boots stopped, the man looked up at them.  
„Sir!" They both saluted with respect. The man behind the desk bursted out in laugher. Dunn and Ramirez looked at each other confused.  
„Guys, how often have I told you." Their CO laughed. The other two robbed the back's of their head's in embarrassment, their faces getting red.  
„Sorry, Foley… Old habits." Ramirez responded. Foley became their CO about two years ago when their old one retired and as Foley was promoted to Major.  
„You certainly know why I told you to come here." Foley said seriously. Dunn crossed his arms in agreement, while Ramirez swallowed. It was about the incident, Blackout. No offense no easy topic to talk about, because the government told them that everything about it was top secret. Blackout was hard enough to tarn as something else, to not panic the civilians. Even the government didn't know what or who killed all the soldiers, the only witnesses were Frost and Nora, since none had questioned them yet, they hadn't got any more info about it.  
„We got some new intel on the attackers." Foley declared looking a his screen, while the others listened up curious. Foley cleared his throat, then he started to read out the knew info, which just came in few hours ago;  
„We got some intel, which says that a militia called „El Diabolo" is involved in the incident. We assume, they were payed by the attackers as support, though haven't got further info on that. So, what tells us that, you may think. Everything. We spotted the HQ of the militia in the northwest from Kabul, here in Afghanistan." Foley explained serious as he showed the two some pictures on his Laptop.  
„So, and you want as to go and kick their ass, right?" Dunn bandied. Foley and Ramirez gave him a look. Foley leaned back in his chair, sighing loudly. Ramirez turned around while Dunn turned into the door's direction.  
„You're right, mate." Foley declared. Dunn and Ramirez had the same shocked expression on their faces. Ramirez was even more surprised, since he wasn't on a mission since 2 months, because he had a rather bad injury. He wasn't sure if he was in the condition to something like hunting down a whole militia. Dunn noticed the worried look on his best friend's face. He clutched his hands into fists of anger.  
„It's alright, when does the thing kick off?" Ramirez responded casually, so Foley didn't notice his concerns. Dunn's face turned from an angry one to an surprised one while he watched Foley hand a folder with all important info to Ramirez.  
„You're dismissed." Foley said, ending their conversation. Ramirez turned to leave while Dunn remained standing were he was in disbelief. He just wanted to say something, but was interrupted.  
„Dunn are you coming?" Ramirez asked his friend confused. Dunn hesitated, but then he backed up, following his friend outside. Dunn was mad, because Foley certainly knew Ramirez wasn't ready for a mission yet.

The two left the building with mixed feelings. Dunn still angry and Ramirez studding the folder closely. They saw somebody running to them waving, it was Frost. He stopped in front of them.  
„I was searching for you, Dunn." Frost explained while he caught his breath again. Ramirez looked at the stranger curious, while Dunn rose his eyebrow, a smile forming on his face.  
„Is your girlfriend alright?" Dunn teased Frost. The Delta Captain frowned but then he began to grin, like Dunn did, leaving Ramirez confused. Ramirez face palmed himself, though he was glad the Dunn he knew was back. He was sometimes a little bit annoying with his jokes and stuff, but that's him, you can't change that. Honestly he didn't care, Dunn was still his best friend, no matter what. He gave Ramirez this feeling, like you can do everything as long as you believe in yourself. The Lieutenant was for sure a good leader. Ramirez listened to their talk sometime before he interrupted them.  
„Hey Dunn, I think we have got some important things to do." Ramirez interrupted, waving with the folder in his hand. Frost noticed the folder immediately, throwing a asking glance at Dunn.  
„Yeah, I know and Ramirez that's…" Dunn uttered. He pointed at Derek with his thumb, though he was cut off by Ramirez, who offered his hand to Frost friendly.  
„Captain Derek „Frost" Westbrook, I'm Master Sergeant James Ramirez, it's an honor." Ramirez told Frost while he shook his hand excited. Dunn grimaced at Ramirez and Frost, who robbed his back head humbly.  
„Thanks." Frost thanked the Ranger, overwhelmed, that he admired him so much. Derek had no clue why he was so honored by his presence. It's not like he had done something very special. Out of the sudden, a peep tone sounded. It belonged to Dunn's earpiece. The Ranger pushed the little button on it and waited. Right after that the familiar voice of Overlord came in. Dunn justified his radio, that the others could hear along.

„Lieutenant Dunn do you read me?" Overlord wanted to know, but the signal seemed to be weak.  
„Lieutenant Dunn here I read you but signal's weak." Dunn responded. The three pricked their ears, waiting for a response.  
„Copy that, we need you immediately at helipad 3, over" Overlord ordered. Dunn looked at Ramirez then at Frost, before he answered back.  
„I'm on my way." Dunn confirmed. He started to run while he ended his sentence, with Ramirez and Frost in tow. The three soldier's didn't know what was going on. They would see it soon enough. They again passed by some buildings, finally reaching their aspiration. They reached there out of breath. The three needed a few seconds to realized, what was happening.  
A chopper was landing on the helipad, which coursed the soldier's to held their hands in front of their faces. Some other medics were rushing, pass them. With that they knew, that something terrible must have happened. The air vehicle landed safely on the ground. The sand around it flew around, revealing the asphalt ground beneath it.

The load platform on the back side opened and some other soldiers stepped out some of them badly injured. Some lay on a stretchers, others got support of former team mates. One soldier stepped out, not as bad injured as the others, only his arm was bleeding. The blood dripped from his fingers on the cold metal flooring. The medic's were too busy to notice he nearly dropped to the ground. Dunn moved over grabbing the soldier in the right time. His two mates helped too, supporting him. Dunn seized him under his armpits and Frost seized his feed carefully, while Ramirez tried to keep the man awake. He asked him some random questions like his name, if he has family and stuff like that while they rushed to the infirmary as fast as they could. The man was bleeding out faster then they thought, his main artery must have been hit. More blood dripped to the ground. A strain of blood marked the whole way from the chopper to the infirmary. They ran as fast as their could while carrying a grown man. More lights rushed by in the rather lighted hallway. Dunn motioned Frost to turn right, were their journey ended. Ramirez tried his best to not let the man pass out.  
Right after they ran around the corner a nurse saw them and showed them the room, were they should bring the injured soldier.  
„Alright lay him on the table." The nurse advised them, while she picked up a phone and called in some more medics for help. Dunn and Frost nodded at each other, lifting the soldier on the table. Ramirez put pressure on the wound, until he gets some proper medical attention. The nurse checked the man's pulse, as the medic's arrived an took care of the man. Frost, Ramirez and Dunn took a few steps back, to make space for them to work. Then they decided to leave the room. Ramirez closed the door silent.  
Dunn looked at his blood strained shirt. He was sure a rather big amount blood of the soldier was now soaked by his shirt.

„Man that was a close call for the lad." Frost said, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Dunn leaned against the nearby wall in relief. He was first really shocked as he saw all the injured. He has seen much pain in his career as soldier but he still can stand when somebody gets hurt or dies. Too many of his friends died, he knew the other two felt the same. Frost even more seemed to feel bad, even if they weren't aware of the reason why the soldier's were injured.  
„I wished she was here." Dunn said in a sad tone, dropping his gaze. Ramirez did they same. Frost felt they were felt really bad about something. The captain settled himself on the ground next to Dunn, who sat down too, also Ramirez sat down next to Dunn.  
„It was not your fault, mate." Ramirez told Dunn concerned, putting a hand his friends shoulder. Dunn frowned guilty, putting his hands to his head.  
„That's not true and you know it." Dunn barked. The Captain eyed all of their movements closely. Ramirez noticed Frost stare.  
„You want to know what we're talking about?" The Master Sergeant asked Frost coldly. Frost swallowed heavily. Dunn stud up and started to walk off. Ramirez jumped up, trying to suspend the Lieutenant, although Dunn just walked on, disappearing behind the corner.  
„No, I think that's not a good idea." Frost told Ramirez, standing up. The Ranger turned around, however he didn't say something.  
„I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure Dunn needs some time for himself." Frost uttered.  
„You're right." Ramirez added sorrowfully. Ramirez knew why Dunn was so upset. It was about a former team mate and a close friend they lost on a mission. Dunn blames himself, because he lead the mission and it ended in a disaster. They were ambushed, there was nothing Dunn could have done save her.  
„Dunn mourns because of a team mate we lost on a mission." Ramirez explained. Now Frost understood, Dunn's behavior. The Captain knows how it feels to loose somebody of your team. Hell he lost his whole team on one mission and he wasn't there to do something. Dunn and Ramirez must have gone through the same things he did.  
„I know how you're feeling, I lost my whole team, by best friends." Frost said in a cold voiced. Ramirez glanced at the Captain outraged, also not sure what to answer. He hesitated before he said.  
„I'm sorry…" Ramirez said to Frost to comfort him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A quick note from me; I'm really sorry for the long way but I had to go through a really bad writers block. However I'm back with some fresh new ideas and hope like always you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did when I wrote it. Reviews are always wanted, cause I'm just curious about your opinion on my story =D.**

* * *

Frost and Ramirez settled back onto the ground again waiting, both hadn't a idea for what or who. Ramirez sighed, which caught Frost's attention. The Captain looked at the soldier beside him confused. Suddenly the door beside them swung open, in the same moment they jumped back on their feed. The nurse from before stepped out, an exhausted look on her face, prostrated to the ground. She noticed the dust and blood on their boots, her glance slowly drifting up to the faces of the two soldiers. The nurse eyed each of them closely; one of them looked familiar to her, honestly they both looked familiar. She realized they both were at different ranks one was a Captain the other one a Warrant Officer. Her eyes blinked two times, then it came back into her mind, they were the ones who brought the injured here.

„He will be fine, no need to worry." She calmed them, in a rather girly voice. The soldiers nodded in agreement. The face of the nurse turned into a confused one, as she looked at them once again. Weren't there three of them? She wondered a moment longer before she turned to leave. She turned on her heel and finally disappeared behind a nearby door, as fast as she appeared. Frost wondered why she was so busy, anyways there were more important things to think about now. They had to find out what happened to the men. Ramirez watched Frost carefully, studying the Captains movements.  
„We have to find out, who did this." Ramirez said, pointing at the door behind him, which led into the room of the injured. The Warrant Officer started to step down the hallway.  
„Yeah, right." Frost bandied following the Ranger. The two walked on down the hallway, some other soldier walked pass them. Frost wondered how he didn't notice how far the main entrance was away. They were in such a hurry, that they didn't notice. A group of soldiers ran pass them, maybe they were trying to find their injured friends. Mainly every Soldier knows how it feels to lose one of your team mates, because through the years team mates grow together like a family and in a good family everyone looks after each other. His attention moved back to Ramirez as a soldier stopped at them, breathing heavily, must have run the whole way. However the Soldier, who appeared to be a Ranger like Ramirez, caught his breath again.

„Captain Westbrook?" The Soldier asked in a kinda straight voice. As Frost heard this he stepped beside Ramirez, crossing his arms. Ramirez remained silent.  
„What is it, Private?" Derek asked interested. The soldier, who's clothes told Frost he was a Private, looked into Frosts deep emerald green eyes. The soldier seemed to be scared of Frost, due his cold eyes.  
„The….The Major… wants to see you and… Warrant Officer Ramirez too." The Ranger said afraid. The Captain noticed the fear of the soldier. Frost and Ramirez gave each other a look of nescience.  
„Thanks you, Private." Ramirez said and Frost nodded in agreement, both with a comforting smile on their face. They saluted each other and the Ranger moved away, further down the hallway, from were the two came. Derek grinned at the soldier, who reminded him much of him when he just entered the army. He was just a average soldier, nobody to really take notice, that was what he thought about himself, although he had still been chosen to be a Delta. First he had the feeling that he wasn't good enough to be in Delta, thought Sandman always said he was by his thought he didn't realized that they had left the building. Frost took a deep breath of fresh air, however he followed Ramirez wordless to the Major's office, still bounded with thoughts.

* * *

Ramirez and Frost entered the office of Foley. Frost noticed two other soldiers inside the room, beside Foley. One of them was Lieutenant Blake Dunn and the other one was a particular female soldier, Sergeant Major Nora Cort. The females eyes looked around eyeing the room closely. The cut across her face still remained as a scar of their escape. Nora's hands came to cover the majority of the cut with a part of her efforts to cover her temporary blemish froze in the moment she realized dust, dirt and blood covered their clothing, like Dunn's. Nora was worried there could have happened something terrible, no she wasn't worried, she knew something happened. The sparkle in Frosts eyes told her that, the same sparkle as they escaped from the base. None dared to say something until Dunn broke the silence;  
„Now Foley, what the hell happened to all the soldiers!" The Lieutenant nearly yelled at his superior. Foley frowned, like he was going to explode. Dunn really laid it on the line. Nora completely lost the thread; What was Dunn speaking about?  
„I think it's better if you look at the pictures the UAV shot yourself." Foley replied, his arm lifting a remote in his hand. He pushed a little button, a screen showed up. A small clip began to play, all in a greenish gray color. The four soldiers had all the same shocked expression on their faces, as they saw what the UAV captured there.

_The little drone seemed to fly over a village, maybe a small town. Panicked civilians ran out of the habitation. Dark spots covered the ground and the house walls. An adult man tried to escape, but failed, what costed him his life, due out of the sudden he was shredded into thousands of pieces. Blood spraying all around the place..._

All of them needed their time to even realize what they just saw on that screen. Nora's face froze in a shocked state, likely from the others, except Frost and Foley. Frost knew this has something to do with „Blackout". Foley sighed and turned out the screen.  
„It's the same line of action as on Blackout and as the other soldiers who escaped with you were killed." Foley stated settling down on his chair. Nora suddenly felt dizzy as Foley's words enchanted further in her ears. Derek realized she shivered a short second, he didn't want her to know the truth, since it was better for her to not know it. A single tear left her ocean blue eyes and rolled down her face to her chin, were it remained until she wiped it away. Nora's expression was indescribable, a mix between sorrow, guilt, sadness and something different, anger and frustration. She shot a glance at Frost, with one special message; Why didn't you tell me the truth? Her face turned into a disappointed one, simply because she didn't expect Frost to be a liar.  
„And also the injuries of the soldiers and the dead bodies we found told the same story. One injured had a lacerated kidney. You think that's not unusual if something like a bullet hits it, but this one was torn apart without any force from outside. It seems it just exploded or something squashed it." Foley added to his statement.  
„But how is something like that possible?" Ramirez asked frantic, taking a step forward from the others. Frost now began to realize, that all this may be all his fault.  
„We haven't found it out yet." Foley just said, which made Dunn take action. The Lieutenant thought about doing something very stupid, but instead he just yelled;  
„Are you fucking serious? All those people died or are badly injured and you don't know why?" Dunn yelled at Foley furious punching on the Majors desk. The two man looked in each others eyes dangerously. Ramirez just hoped Dunn wouldn't do something he would regret. Frost felt terrible, due the two only had a fight, because of him and all those other people died, because of him.  
„There's only one thing we can do to stop this." Frost told them out of the sudden, what let all the glances fall on him Captain swallowed and continued;  
„They want to get me, right? So I'm gonna take care of this my own."Nora looked at the man, she should hate by now, thought she just wanted to comfort him somehow, or only tell him it's not his fault, but she couldn't. Dunn glanced at the Captain in disbelief. He had never heard someone speak with such courage and grim determination in his voice.

„Captain Westbrook, I can understand your feelings of guilt, but this decision helps none. If there really up to capture you, you should mount." Foley said leaning forward on his desk. Frost's gaze dropped, gritting his teeth. Dunn narrowed his eyes, observing them closely. Frost felt their glances plainly perforating his body. All this was to much for him, he just wanted to get away, escape all this.  
„Under the newest circumstances, we're forced to keep you here at our base. So I made a decision to let Sergeant Major Cort join a mission of Lieutenant Dunn's Team, while you Captain Westbrook interview some of the injured soldiers to get some information on what happened exactly. " Foley explained. Both nodded without hesitation, her glance locked on Frost, who currently stud beside her. Dunn frowned, because he don't wanted to have a female soldier with them. He made a rule for himself to never ever let a women in his team. Hunter 2-1 was assigned to be a women free zone.  
„Why her?!" Dunn barked his finger pointed directly into Nora's direction. A small glimmer of sadness and despair in his voice. Ramirez knew from the moment when Foley spoke those words, that Dunn would try everything to get rid of her as fast as possible.  
„No contractions, Dunn. I expect you to treat Sergeant Major Cort like a Ranger would treat a team mate. Is that clear?" Foley rejected the Lieutenant. Dunn just replied with an angry growl.  
„You're dismissed now." Foley ended the conversation, all answering with a straight salute and their disappearance behind the door.  
„Dunn, wait." Foley called out, before everyone left. Nora allowed herself to look behind her for a second to notice Dunn stopping.  
„You need to let go." Foley told his former friend concerned, while he put his hand onto Dunn's shoulder.  
„It's not that easy you know." Dunn reminded Foley, casting of Foley's hand with a shrug. The Lieutenant eventually left the office. The others were waiting for him. Ramirez moved closer to him a worried look on his face.

„You okay?" his best Friend wanted to know. Dunn didn't reply instantly, due his glance was all locked onto Nora. Nora's face reminded him of her... ; screw that she was gone... forever, nothing can change that; Dunn shook his head. Nora brought her attention to Frost and asked him straight;  
„Why didn't you tell me?"  
„Because you were not in the right state. I don't wanted to upset you more then you already were." Frost replied rather fretful. He normally kept calm and didn't get mad, but he was so distracted by the resent events. Nora's expression softened as she allowed herself to understand the situation Frost was in. As she pondered furthermore; she realized how selfless Frost behaved.  
„I... I didn't have a clue. I'm sorry." Nora excused herself in a low voice. Frost took note of the sudden change of her mood.  
„It's alright." Frost let out, as he met the females eyes. They both just stared at each other, what seemed to last forever for Dunn, so interrupted;  
„Are you done? Cause I think we've got some preparing to do." The Lieutenant crossed his arms. Frost and Nora titled their glances on the Ranger; both slightly blushed. Nora nodded in agreement. So they split up; Ramirez, Dunn and Nora followed their orders and got prepared for their upcoming mission. Frost also tried to do his job, even thought he wanted to go on the mission with them, helping to bring down the bastards, who are responsible for this mess.

* * *

Ramirez, Dunn and their female appendage walked into a small, but comfortable room. Nora looked around, nothing special was in there. A desk with a computer on it and some other furniture, like a sofa. Through a window shone the sun, wrapping the room into a beautiful orange yellow color. Dunn walked in first, then Ramirez and last part not least Nora. The tension was written in her face. Ramirez realized something was up with the female. Dunn seemed to see it too, but he didn't care. Why should he? The last time he cared about a women he got his heart shredded into pieces. Ramirez shook his head, settling himself onto the chair which stood behind the desk, while Dunn throw himself onto the sofa. Nora remained in the doorway, with a face like a little puppy, which lost his mother.

„Something wrong?" Ramirez asked, lifting his gaze from the screen. Nora sighed and shook her head, motioning everything is really wondered, what's wrong with her. Maybe she was concerned Captain Westbrook could do something stupid. What was there between them? The start tone of the computer ripped him out of his thoughts, back into reality.  
„Here, I think you first have to read the mission folder." Ramirez told her, handing the folder to Nora. She moved to the sofa and sat down beside Dunn. The male soldier immediately jumped up, his gaze directed to Ramirez.  
„I'm gonna go and get some fresh air." Dunn explained himself as he left, nearly storming out of the room. Nora sat there, asking herself what she did wrong. Her head turned to Ramirez, who sighed annoyed. When he realized Nora looked at him, he returned a glance back.  
„Don't worry. It's not your fault." Ramirez suddenly said, his eyes locked onto the screen, avoiding eye contact with the woman on the sofa. Nora clutched her hands in her lab, as she tried to find a fitting answer. Moments of silence passed, just the tipping sound of the keyboard filled the room with live. Ramirez pushed the enter button to finish up, whatever he was doing. He turned around, realizing Nora starring at the ground. Tears dropped down onto the ground. Ramirez watched her stunned in silence. The man had no clue what to do, so he just waited, though it broke his heart.  
„Why is he like that?" Nora wanted to know, whipping the tears out of her face. She heard Ramirez swallow at her question. His thoughts seemed to be so strong, that she could hear them.  
„That's a long story..." Ramirez let out, though he was cut off by Nora.  
„Then tell me." she said, with a straight voice again. Ramirez stud up and sat down next to her.  
„It all began, when Foley got promoted to Major. Dunn and I were looking for a new team mate, so we started searching around and finally found a fitting one. Dunn wasn't very satisfied with our decision, but she had a the strong will to be a Ranger." Ramirez paused, thinking about how to continue. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
„She...?" Nora asked puzzled, raising a eye brow. Nora thought more about Dunn's reaction, perhaps something has happened between him and their female team mate. That would explain Dunn's strange behavior.  
„Alright, I think none of us is going to research something for our mission today... We should get something to eat, shall we?" Ramirez stated as he stud up from the office chair, a smile on his face. Nora felt, that Ramirez wanted to change the topic of their conversation instantly. She followed him with his eyes, until he stopped at the door. He lifted his arm, then his hand grabbed the door knob and spun it around.  
„I'm gonna tell you the whole story on the way to the mess hall." Ramirez declared. He knew she would want to know it sooner or later, due she somehow had a right to know, why Dunn treats her like that, more over it could be a gain to their teamwork. Ramirez's often worried about Dunn and his feelings. He grieves over her, even thought three years have passed since then. Nora jumped back onto her feed, then she followed Ramirez out.  
„So?" she reminded him curious, walking beside him. She noticed how his expression changed from fair to serious.  
„It was about three years ago. Like I told you Dunn and I were looking for a new team mate...

* * *

_Flashback (year 2019):_

_Dunn and Ramirez stud in front of the new recruits for their team. They would throw them out one after a another, until only one of them is left, the best one. Dunn looked into the crowd of soldiers. All of them looked like good man, but good enough for Hunter 2-1? As he looked closer he noticed, their was a woman between them. She seemed to be even more nervous than the others, or she couldn't hide it very well, like the others could. The Lieutenant smirked, when he noticed how small and thin she appeared, beside all those muscular man. Her blond pony tail of hair wafted slightly in the wind. The side parting of her hair covered nearly her whole forehead, though she had used a hair slide to keep them from completely fall over her face, her beautiful face. _

„_I hope your all ready for the selection test. I someone wants to quit do it now." Ramirez told the soldiers. None even twitched, except the female. She looked around unsure, but then her face became straight again.  
_„_Good, now go to the arms depot and get some gear. We'll meet at the pit in two hours, there we'll tell you everything important about the test. Your dismissed." Ramirez continued, what was followed by a salute of the soldiers. Everyone started to head to the armory. The crowd began to resolve slowly. The female remained were she was, her face red in shame.  
_„_Sergeant?" Dunn asked her. She paid attention to the two Rangers.  
_„_I...I don't have a clue were the armory exactly is." She stumbled, looking at the ground in unease. She knew, what they would think of her. That she was just an incapable soldier. Dunn noticed the look on her face and sighed.  
_„_No problem, you just have to follow the signs around the base and you can't miss it." Dunn explained friendly. Her chestnut-brown eyes meet the Lieutenants sky blue ones. Her gaze turned away, as she nodded in understanding.  
_„_How long do think is she going to make it?" Dunn asked his friend, while they watched the women running obviously into the wrong direction. She seemed to be helpless disoriented.  
_„_Don't know maybe one week." Ramirez replied with a smirk.  
_„_I bet she won't even make it through the pit." Dunn stated, sure to win the bet if Ramirez plays along.  
_„_Alright, but when she makes it through the pit, you have to make sure she passes selection." Ramirez bandied, crossing his arms.  
_„_Deal, when I win you have to run around on base completely naked." Dunn stated, throwing an amused glance at Ramirez, who nodded in agreement. _

* * *

„Dunn lost the bet, right?" Nora asked Ramirez, who sat on the opposite, taking a sip from his drink. Nora looked down at her food and continued to eat, while Ramirez still hadn't responded. She heard the Ranger swallow, what was followed by a sigh. Nora glanced at him puzzled.  
„Well, he did surprisingly. You should have seen his face." Ramirez laughed at his memory. Those awesome moments back then, he had with Dunn and her. He interrupted by an unpleasant question of Nora;  
„You had to run around naked? One more thing I've to ask you; What happened to her where is she?" Nora asked curious, leaning forward on the table. Ramirez had no clue what to say next. Should he tell her the rest of the story? Or was that a bad idea. He knew if he would tell her more, Dunn's feelings would be pretty hurt, because every time someone mentions her or even alludes her, he gets this sorrowful look on his face. Perhaps it was a big fault to tell Nora about it.  
„She was MIA for about 1 year. Our superiors declared her KIA about two years ago, when there was no more evidence she was alive." Ramirez simply said, emotionless, yet with that odd sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle Nora couldn't identify directly, but when she thought more about it; she realized how bad it must've hurt Ramirez to talk about this topic. Nora felt bad for her behavior.

„Why am I always so curious?" She slapped herself mentally in the face. By all the thoughts she didn't notice she was still staring at Ramirez, without blinking one time. Ramirez raised his arm and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.  
„Uh.. sorry." Nora shook her head to get hold of herself again and continue her conversation with Ramirez, who looked at her like she was an alien or a creature from the deepest and darkest holes of hell.  
„It's alright." Ramirez told her as he took a sip from his coke again. A slight smile a relief formed on Nora's face, her cheeks grew slightly red into a similar color her lips had. Ramirez put the glass back onto the table, when his glance fell above Nora. The female looked at him confused, when she noticed his stare. She turned around and noticed the clock, which hung above the door.  
„I think I'm gonna look for Dunn." Ramirez explained himself as he stud up out of the sudden. Nora stud up too and nodded in agreement.  
„Right I'm going to help; 'cause four eyes see more than two." Nora said smiling. Ramirez couldn't believe she was willing to help even if Dunn treated her like that. Maybe she just felt sorry for Dunn and him and understands them better than he was aware two left the mess hall, searching for Dunn. Nora wondered how he would react, when he sees her again. Although she didn't know what Dunn felt when he looked at her, she felt sorry for him. None deserves to lose a beloved person, that was something Nora was aware of. She had stopped to count how many people she knew died. Ramirez and Nora continued to look for Dunn

* * *

Meanwhile Frost was wandering around on base, without a special destination. All soldiers he passed had the same repellent expressions on their face; mainly because they had obviously noticed the Delta Force emblem, which was attached to his shirt on the right shoulder side. Everyone, who's in the army knows about the eternal fight between Rangers and Deltas, however there are some moments, both forces can work together like 6 years ago. Frost remember how a Team of Ranger's cleared the way to the Stock exchange in New York, in order for Metal 0-1 to get up there an destroy the jamming station. Then he had the idea to ask some injured soldiers about the incident, however as he reached the infirmary again; it was more crowded than before. Frost notice a soldier sitting on the ground, his hands holding his head. A stare of death written into his blood and dust strained face. The soldier seemed to mumble some strange phrases, which seemed to be randomly outspoken words, for Frost did they made no sense.

„Soldier?" Frost said as he approached him. The addressed soldier snapped back into reality, as he heard Frosts voice. His eyes first caught the soft smile on the Captains face. Frost kneeled down to get eye contact and continued to ask;  
„I'm Captain Westbrook. What's your name?" Frost tried to wrap the soldier into a small talk.  
„My name? Private Matt Lewis." The soldier answered unsure.  
„I have to ask you something; Do you know what happened out there on the battlefield?" Derek began to ask but the Private didn't say anything. Instead he starred to the ground, not moving.  
„Something? Any detail is important, alright. Don't you want to let bastards pay, who did this?" The Captain threw at the confused mind of the soldier.  
„There was a women but she was no women..." The private laughed out insane. Frost staggered a few steps away from the crazy driven soldier.  
„What?" Frost let out puzzled.  
„She just killed all of them." He laughed again, a totally insane expression on his face. Frost wasn't sure what he was exactly talking about and if he was a believable source. Out of that though he decided to talk to some others, to find the more material to plug the holes in his mind.


End file.
